In the Arms of My Enemy
by Rebel15
Summary: AU story: Callie and Arizona are two very different people from two very different worlds. Callie is a total spoiled brat with money and women. On the other hand, Arizona is a self-made woman with strong ethics and ambitions. This is a story about their coming together, hating each other, falling for each other, losing each other and how they finally find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is the brand new story which is inspired by a story line offered by my best friend. So, I thought to give it a try. It might sound unrealistic, but from my life I know that life is stranger than fiction. Moreover, I have my poetic liberty, right? This is probably the first sweetest story, I'm gonna write. At least, I plan so. Let's see…**

 ** _By the way, I was planning to upload the story once I finish writing the epilogue for "Let it Go". But, one of my cutest readers BUNNY90 got impatient and she is sick too. So, I thought to make her little happy… so, Bunny dear, this is for you!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Callie, this is the last time, I am asking you." Lucia Torres says sternly.

"Please, mom. I am not ready yet." Callie almost begs.

"You will never be ready. You are 28 already and you are still not ready to settle down." Lucia replies while walking away from Callie's room.

"So what? I don't want to. And I hate when you make this a business deal." Callie says annoyingly while sitting on the bed kicking the warm blanket off from her body.

"Problem is not you being not married…problem is you having new woman everyday." Lucia says standing at the door.

Callie grabs the room intercom with full force and starts yelling, "where is my coffee? I will fire all of you right away…"

"You cannot talk to our employees like this," Lucia cuts her in.

"Stop lecturing in the morning, mom." Callie flops back on the bed again not giving her mom a second.

"Callie, you cannot keep doing all being reckless forever. Your daddy wants you to start taking over the business." Lucia says softly.

"I don't want to go to that boring office, mom. And what is the connection between getting married and looking after the business?" Callie asks almost yelling at her mom.

Lucia takes a long breath in, "Calliope, this girl is well accomplished- a Harvard graduate and already she has earned quite a reputation in the business field. She is coming with her mother tonight for a dinner."

"Must be a super nerd…" Callie snorts. "Super boring…"

"I haven't finished yet… so, if I don't see you at the dinner, I am going to freeze all your accounts from tomorrow." After this final warning, Lucia just leaves.

"Moooom!" Callie yells from behind. But, she knows that if Lucia has said something, she would do that. And Callie can imagine sitting or grouping with a business school nerd, but not a day without her cards. How will she live without booze and women. _And women are costly, nowadays_. Callie smiles mischievously on the thought of women.

"Okay, mom, I will make it sure that she does not say yes… and who does an arranged marriage?" Callie murmurs at herself before grabbing the phone to call Mark to cancel their night outing. "I cannot believe that the famous Callie Torres will even meet someone to marry…" Callie huffs and then suddenly starts giggling, "arranged marriage? A gay arranged marriage? My mom can only imagine this."

* * *

Lucia comes down to the dining hall to join her husband Carlos.

"What did she say?" Carlos asks not looking up from the newspaper.

"I had to warn her." Lucia says frustrated. Callie has been always reckless and a typical womanizer. Every night she would go out with new woman and she never seems to fall in love with any of them. More than the business, Lucia worries about the future of Callie. The way she is, she would never settle down and for that Callie needs someone, who can leash her down. And Lucia has a feeling that the girl, whom she has chosen would be the one, who can tame Callie. Moreover, of course both Carlos and Lucia want Callie to take care the business soon, for which Callie is never ready.

"I still think, we should not do this to her." Carlos brings Lucia back from her thought.

"I just want to try. it is not that I am going to force her to marry somebody she does not want to. But Carlos, you know how our daughter is. I worry about her. I worry that someday she would regret her life… and we need to make it sure quickly…"

"I know, but…"

"Carlos, you know my reasons…"

"Let's see how it goes." Carlos certainly does not seem to be convinced. Callie is kind of their eyeball. He does not want Callie to do anything, for which she is not ready for. But, deep inside him, he too knows that Lucia is right. The wealth and luxury of life have spoiled Callie to the best. Callie is all about party, friends, women, sex, and alcohol.

* * *

"Cal, your mom went crazy." Mark shouts over the phone.

"Mark, reduce your over acting." Callie replies annoyingly while sipping into her coffee. "Ewww…"

"What eww?"

"The coffee..."

"Callie Torres and coffee? Already practicing to be decent even before getting married?" Mark makes a teasing tone.

"STOP it Mark. Mom has a new rule that I cannot have alcohol during day time. otherwise, she will freeze my account."

"This one threat, she has been giving you since your birth." Mark snickers.

"Yeah…I know, but this time she looks very serious. I am little worried."

"So, aren't you coming to the night club?"

"I told you that I have to be at home."

"Then I also cannot go." Mark says in a defeated tone.

"You go. Who is stopping you?"

"Who will pay for me?"

"You are such a loser Mark. Okay, I will call the manager at the night club and he will put your bill on my name."

"You are such darling." Marks says excitedly.

Callie drops the phone and concentrates on her video game. She is very annoyed at Lucia, but at the moment, she just does not want to mess with her mom. Lucia is behaving very weird and the way, she is after her marriage, Callie could sense something is wrong, for sure.

"Okay…anyways….I just need to make it sure that my account is running smoothly…" Callie starts thinking about the new girl, Penny. Well, she is not that pretty, but seems to be very loyal. And Callie likes loyal people. The best thing about Penny is that she does not make much fuss about anything. BUT, Penny is great in bed- the sex is just mind-blowing. "Sex is good, but I just don't feel that something with her… or with anybody else." Callie again concentrates on her games shaking her head in attempt to get rid off any serious thoughts. Callie never allows herself to dwell into any seriousness about relationships. She hates to be loyal to be one person. In fact, she never has found anyone, who could keep her interested for a long time.

"But, I can try to have that nerd for a night. How do they taste?" Callie smiles big showing up all her teeth on her own. "Nerds should taste fresh."

* * *

"Callie, they are here. Could you please come down?" Lucia calls from the door and leaves.

Callie gives herself a last look at the mirror, "you are too beautiful, Callie… ready to nail that chick…" She gives herself a winning smile. Throughout whole day, she has convinced herself that maybe in this way she will get to have a new woman for tonight. She is irresistible, she knows it too well. No one can say NO to Callie.

While climbing down, Callie stops at the top of the last round of stairs and peeks at the hallway. She sees the back of two women-both are blonde. Between them one is younger. Aha! She likes blondes… she takes one step down and the young woman just turns her face to Callie, although she has not seen Callie yet.

As soon as Callie sees the girl from the top of the stair, the first thing Callie remembers is the slap- the tightest slap she has ever had in her life. Unconsciously she touches her left cheek and moments later her face cracks into a mischievous grin while murmuring, "Oh! Virgin Mary- _the Arizona Robbins_! … in my house!"

* * *

 **A/N: Guys shoot your opinions, ideas, criticism in the review. I need to get the direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE ALL OF YOU HAVE SHOWERED… I'm totally flattered. It was amazing you know and unexpected! Thank you, each one of you who reviewed.**

 **But, few of you talked against Callie and how Arizona should be with Eliza. See, I only write CalZona stories- doesn't matter If Arizona and Callie didn't end up together in the show, but in my world, they will always be together. I always have believed in one true love. And I'll always write for what I believe in! so, please don't read, if you are not a crazy Calzona fan.**

 **And the title is suggested by the most beautiful, amazing and hot girl in the world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Calliope is here too. Come honey," Lucia calls her daughter affectionately as soon as Callie approaches to the hallway while putting an eye on Arizona. she just hopes that Arizona does not prick her balloon right away.

Arizona sees Callie climbing down slowly- as if it is a movie. Callie gently steps down locking eyes with Arizona. Her eyes are twinkling with excitement. And Arizona's eyes are kind of frozen at the moment. "Callie Torres!," is what Arizona could murmur. She cannot believe that she is again meeting this arrogant woman. She had never hated anyone instantly, as she did Callie.

"Arizona, this is my Calliope." Lucia tries to relax Arizona.

Arizona's mom Barbara has told her that they were visiting a friend for dinner and she needed a ride, as she was not from this town. Arizona even didn't want to come inside, but Barbara insisted. She met Lucia earlier at the dinner, but she didn't know that it was Lucia Torres- owner of Torres group of industries. Lucia always works the behind the curtain, as she maintains the legal issues of the empire. This is the reason that many actually do not know the face of Lucia, although people know her by name. So, till now Arizona was in dark that Lucia is the Lucia Torres.

Arizona has forgotten the incident with Callie long back. She is a busy woman, does not have time to sweat on small things. But, seeing Callie she realizes that how much she dislikes this woman.

"How are you?" Callie asks with the softest smile, but Arizona can see how her eyes are shining behind this calm demeanor. Arizona simply nods with a forced smile. "Good, thanks."

"Why don't you two take a walk to the pool side?" Lucia insists and Callie like an obedient daughter says, "of course."

Arizona feels totally baffled. She realizes that there is something she does not know. All these seem too planned. But, she gets up and follows Callie to the poolside.

Once they are near the pool, Callie comes to herself, "So, Arizona!" She starts laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Arizona asks self consciously.

"The woman who didn't want to spend a single minute with me, now wants to marry me?" Callie asks rolling her eyes.

"what?" Arizona is surprised more than ever.

"Oh…come on… So, what did you like most? Me or my money?" Callie asks while leaning closely on Arizona.

"Stay away Callie… I will marry a dog, but not you. I even didn't know about this."

"Stop being so naïve." Saying this Callie grabs Arizona's waist and pulls her near to her.

"Callie, I think you forgot about that slap." Arizona resists in Callie's grip, but Callie is much stronger than her.

"You came to me…you are in my house," Callie says leisurely breathing on Arizona's lips, "I can take you right here and right now… women like you beg me to sleep with them." Callie tightens the grip around Arizona's waist, pressing all of her on the smaller woman. However, in midst of all these Callie notices the hatred in Arizona's eyes. Those blue eyes are gradually filled with pool of water. No one has looked at Callie like this- with so much of hatred.

Then Arizona speaks very slow, still struggling in Callie's arms, "Callie, I am not one of those women. You will regret rest of your life, even if you think of me." Saying this Arizona gives a strong push to Callie with all her strength making Callie losing her balance backward and falling into the pool.

Once Callie floats back in the water getting the balance, Arizona looks at her sarcastically, "you are nothing but a bloody whore Callie Torres. You even could not bear this simple push- you are not enough to be with me."

"Arizona…?" Callie somehow breaths back, "you'll regret about this for rest of your life."

"You know what? I regret for not slapping you again."

Callie watches Arizona storming out from the pool area and her eyes gradually fill with anger and determination. "Arizona Robbins, trust me, you will share your ENTIRE life with me. I will make you beg for me and you will regret rest of your life for messing up with me. You called me a whore…okay…now you will be called the wife of a whore." Callie has made the decision. She does not care about the future now. All she knows that she must tame this furious woman.

* * *

 **6 months back:**

Callie hates going to these business parties wearing business suits and nodding to unknown people with a fake smile. and there is no hot chick too, she thinks while stepping into the hall after her parents and Aria. "Callie, behave yourself," Lucia warns in a low voice turning back to her.

"Mom, I am not a baby." Callie growls.

"That is the problem that you are no more a baby." Lucia replies with a smile

"Okay… okay."

As soon as Lucia and Carlos Torres starts networking, Callie slips away to the bar. Taking a stool, she orders the bar tender, "scotch please," while almost drooling on the curves of the hot bar tender. Callie comes back from her day dreaming when she hears someone else takes the seat next to her and orders Pepsi. EHH! Who orders Pepsi at the bar? Callie turns herself to look at the woman. Oh boy, there is a super hot woman sitting just next to her. Callie starts checking out on that woman. She is wearing a grey business suit with a white shirt inside. Callie can see her pale tanned legs with black high heels. This woman is a blonde- a total blonde. And Callie Torres is ALL for blonde woman. Callie clears her throats, "Hi!"

"Hey!" The woman gives the most shining smile Callie has ever seen in her life. She quickly gulps the scotch in her mouth to moisten her dry throats. "I am Callie Torres."

"I am Arizona Robbins". Arizona smiles back.

Callie is in fact in a preparation to woo this woman to fill her night tonight. She shots her best smile while crossing her legs together revealing the most of her toned legs and leans a little to show off her cleavage. This always works- both on men and women. There is no way that this hot woman with a hot name would not. "So, what are you doing in this boring place?"

"Boring?" Arizona curiously looks up from her phone, "umm… I do then boring stuff- this is part of my job, you know." But, she smiles again before saying, "excuse me for now, I have to go."

"What?" Callie sits straight. Oh no.! it never has happened before that somebody would even not notice her. "Hey, come on, let's go outside or some other place as you want." Callie winks before putting a hand on Arizona's bare thigh.

Arizona looks so surprised that as if she cannot believe that Callie just has done that. "Ms. Torres, I know your reputation, but please remove your hand."

Callie has never learnt to back off. She has always noticed that women usually say no in the beginning, however, say yes eventually after a little wooing. So, she starts pushing her hand upward to Arizona's thigh, "I know that you need a little break…come on…just an hour...or a night…"

Arizona quickly grabs the mobbing hand, "Ms. Torres, stop it. You already have crossed the limit."

Callie offers a seductive smile and now standing up in front of Arizona, she puts her another hand on Arizona's other thigh and starts, "you haven't seen my limit yet… these hands are capable of taking you off limit…"

But before Callie could even finish her sentence, she is at the receiving end of a strong slap- the strongest slap. The sound of that slap, she would never forget in her life. Arizona steps down from the stool, "I think, you got what you wanted… and for an hour? I will never want to spend even a minute with you, let alone sleeping with a womanizer like you."

All Callie could do is to look at the woman who walks away slapping her successfully. Callie could feel how everyone at the bar is looking at her. So, she quickly leaves the bar to her home- she needs a tight sleep to consume the slap and the woman who has slapped her. It has never happened before. She always has got what she has wanted. So, Callie actually doesn't know how to react. So, the best she does is to leave.

Once Callie has left, Lucia gradually steps down from her stool in the corner of the bar. Lucia could not believe that Arizona slapped and Callie did not say anything. This is so unlikely. "I need to know more about this Arizona- Arizona Robbins who has whipped down the wild Callie Torres in front of everybody." Lucia says to herself.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **AN: But, can you guess where am I heading to? And how was that so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy women's day to all of you. Actually, I think all the days are women's day only! Although there is no direct Callie Arizona interaction in this chapter, but this is a very crucial chapter to make "it" happen. And end of the chapter you would know what is that "it"!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After Arizona leaves with her mom, Lucia goes to the pool area to look for Callie.

"Callie?"

Callie is sitting on a pool chair still in wet dress. She has a can of beer in her hand.

"Mom, now please don't start again. I didn't do anything. Your would be bride in law ran pushed me to the pool." Callie states in such a plain language, as if nothing has happened.

Lucia takes a chair next to her and open another can of beer for herself.

"Calliope?" Lucia calls very softly. "She is a good woman."

"I'll marry her." Callie replies in a flat tone.

"What?" Lucia stops drinking.

"Yes." Now Callie gives her million-dollar smile to her mom.

"Why sudden change of mind?" Lucia asks carefully. She certainly has not expected this answer from her headstrong daughter.

"She is the one, mom." And internally she tells herself, she is the one with whom I want to play one to one match.

"Are you sure?" Lucia's smile gets bigger.

"Mom, she will not agree, you know. She thinks I'm a bad person." Callie makes her puppy face as she knows that it always works with her parents. Callie knows Lucia's abilities- Lucia is the one who can do anything for her family.

"Just answer me one question. Why is there a sudden change in you?" Lucia still doesn't trust Callie.

Callie takes a momentary pause and decides to spill out a little truth in her lies. "Mom, I have met Arizona months back and things went wrong between us. But, I could not forget her. No other girl made me to feel, the way she had done that…" Callie again makes an innocent face and looks at Lucia with sincerity. "But, I know she would never agree to marry me."

"You don't have to worry about this." Lucia stands up and says in a total professional voice. "I know what I have to do." Saying this Lucia starts walking towards exit of the pool area.

Callie carefully releases her breath which she has been holding for a while. "Mom, I know that I don't have to worry." Callie leans back on the pool chair and opens the second can of beer. "Arizona, now get ready to deal with Lucia Torres- the head behind Torres empire." She takes a long sip from her bear and satisfactorily smiles thinking about Arizona. "But, she has something, which nobody has," she thinks loudly. On the one hand, Arizona has slapped her, pushed her to the pool, insulted her to the best, but then also somehow Callie is not feeling any hatred towards that stubborn woman; but, Callie wants to teach her a lesson because she has to maintain her badass image. Callie quickly shakes her head in an attempt to remove any kind of logical thought that might come in. She is the Callie Torres and she has to do justice to her name.

* * *

"I am not interested in doing any conversation with you." Arizona even does not care to ask Lucia to sit. "Pease finish your business."

"You passed from Harvard with distinction and then joined the family business." Lucia slowly speaks as if she is talking to herself, while seating on a chair without caring Arizona's rude attitude. Her profession of being a lawyer has taught her one thing that you must get the attention with the first line if you want to win the conversation. Lucia looks at Arizona to understand if she has won the first rule or no! When she notices the confused look on her face, Lucia continues, "just after being one year in the business field, you have won the best business woman award last year."

"Why are you informing me about myself. I know this Ms. Torres. If you wanted to gain my attention, you have that already. Please start the business talk." Arizona leans back on her chair making an attentive face. Arizona knows that Lucia has some game in her head, but her experience in the field has taught her that sometimes it's better to fight openly instead of beating around the bushes.

Lucia seems to be an epitome of patience. she does not hurry, "and you are losing your business!"

"What?" Arizona jumps out of her chair.

"Calm down honey." Lucia laughs like a winner. "See, I know that your company is going to crash very soon due to lack of enough capital. All the board members have backed off and now if this piece of information reaches to the shareholders, you are doomed."

"Where did you get this information?" Arizona is getting angry. She knows that Lucia is right.

"Honey…. That does not matter…"

"Then what matters?"

"I can help you…"

"Why?"

"Because I need your help too." Now Lucia seems to be very serious.

"If by help you mean to marry your pervert daughter, I am not going to do that. This is insane." Arizona throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"it's not only about marriage. Under our chain of hotels and companies, we have gay bars all around the States and nowadays we are not making enough business because our other competitor has been spreading the rumors in the market that we are against gay marriage and that is why Calliope is not marrying anybody. Moreover, because of her womanizer attitude, we are losing our shareholders." Now Lucia is interrupted quickly by Arizona, "so, why me? You could have asked anyone." Arizona finds it hard to believe.

"Because you slapped Calliope." Lucia blurts out, but her face is solemn.

"What?"

"Yes, because you dared to slap her knowing who she was… you are the only woman who did that to her…" Lucia's face is still solemn.

"Ms. Torres, I am not following you."

"This is the other reason for what I want you to marry her. I know you are the only one who can bring her back to a normal life. My other daughter Aria has chosen medicine as her profession, I cannot ask her to leave that for our business. I sent Callie to the top business school in the US. She went to Stanford."

"What? She graduated from Stanford?" Arizona could not believe that Callie Torres- the top womanizer is a Stanford graduate. "O gosh! Stanford should commit suicide now".

"Yes, I need somebody to push her and to make her do things which she should do." Lucia takes a short pause before continuing, "I think…I have a gut feeling that you could do that."

"And why would I do that? Marriage is not a social service that I will just marry someone just to help them." Arizona says sarcastically.

"Yes!" Lucia smiles big, "here is the point- now you are talking like a true business woman." Lucia winks and continues, "I have done a little research on you…"

"That, I know by this time…" Arizona replies disgustedly.

"This would be a one year marriage contract. Right after marriage, I will hand over the power of attorney on your name for a year, but everything has to be signed by Carlos. So, for one year, you will be the director of one of the biggest chain of companies in the world."

"And what happens after a year?" Arizona seems to be little interested now.

"Your this broken company will be merged as a sister concern of Torres, so that you can rebuild the company however way you want. After the year, if you want you can still work with us and can be the face of the company."

"I still do not see a reason to marry your daughter for that… I can have a position like this even now."

"In that one year, you will work as the owner of the company. I have read your dissertation and project on leadership. I know your vision as a leader. I am giving you the biggest opportunity to be a leader for one of the largest group of companies for a year, which you can continue later also, if things work between us. Within that one year, you are allowed to make any decision on behalf of the company and this will drastically change your profile, if you can use those opportunities." Lucia stops for breathing.

"And in return…"

"two things…" Lucia cuts her in, "one, marry my daughter and prepare her to take over the company within a year.

"Why one year…I find this time frame creepy." Arizona's strong sense of business says that there is still something which Lucia is not telling her.

Lucia looks away, "you will know, when time will come, but I can promise you that it is not about you."

Arizona is not sure but she feels that Lucia is trying to control her emotions. However, at the moment, she is too overwhelmed. "Ms. Torres, I am not sure. Yes, true that I want to do all of these and you know that my career is my passion and I can do anything for that. BUT, marriage is such a big decision and that also with famous Callie…"

Lucia slowly gets up and brings out a folded paper from a folder. "Here is the contract for the year and clauses… read them and if you think that you want to take this challenge, you are welcome. This marriage will only be a showcase for all of us."

"I am still not convinced!" Arizona says angrily.

"You left your high-profile career to establish your brother's dream company, right? You cannot do that now if any parent company does not help you."

"You do not need to tell me that." Arizona almost yells at Lucia gripping the hand rest of the chair.

"Your brother did not go to school just because he sent you to Harvard." Lucia continues in a low voice because she is sure of the effect.

"How do you know this?" Arizona jumps out of her seat now, breathing high.

"Your brother had heart attack last year because of the extreme loss. That was the time, when you took over the company leaving your ambitious career." Lucia looks up sympathetically.

"Who told you all this?"

"You mom."

"What?"

"She worries about your brother."

"...leave… you are blackmailing me." Arizona flops back on her seat.

"I know…I didn't want to do this…but I need you… I am just showing you that you too need me." Lucia says sincerely. "

"This is insane…you know that?" Arizona muttered under her breath, helplessly.

"I know. But, Arizona?

When she looks up, Lucia states, "Arizona, I will help you even if you don't accept my deal, because I know that you deserve a fair chance."

"Ms. Torres, marriage needs love, not contracts and conditions." Arizona says in a broken voice.

"But, Arizona…love too is all about conditions." And Lucia leaves the office.

"No… I don't think so…" Arizona says in a low voice before closing her eyes tiredly. Arizona always has believed in a partnership where there will be no condition. She always has wanted a partner who will love her no matter what, will choose her over everyone, will protect her from everyone… "but, does it happen in really life?" She asks herself quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: I really didn't have any intention to update today, but writing always has been a relief whenever I'm restless…and I'll not be updating probably till the end of March or beginning of April as I'll be out of the country for a week. BUT, SHOOT YOUR THOUGHTS TO MOTIVATE ME FOR THE NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shocking chapter I guess! I thought I wouldn't be able to update for a while, but here I'm breaking all my promises… I'm such a good promise breaker…but last one before next two weeks!**

 **Helena** : Darling, why haven't I received your reviews after first chapter? I miss you, you know?

 **All other readers** : thank you so much so far and please leave your names while reviewing as guest.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Arizona stands on the alter facing Callie, she notices how Callie is grinning looking at her. Just for a second, Arizona wishes that all these would not have been a farce and the woman standing in front of her would not have been such a pervert. Arizona notices Callie, how pretty she is! This could have been the best day of her life. But, no, it is a business deal for her. Arizona kind of questions if this is worthy to do just to reach the peak what she always has wanted! Arizona is still not sure why she has agreed to do such a silly thing. But, here she is standing in her bridal dress.

On the other hand, Callie feels as if she is going to win a trophy right now- a trophy which will be another feather on her cap. This woman has slapped her, rejected her in front of everybody, told her on her face that she would rather marry a dog but not her. And today, she is going to have this woman as her wife. But, Callie notices the sad eyes of Arizona- those blue sad eyes, which she finds so stunning. Suddenly, Callie starts thinking how it would have felt if this was not a farce and the woman with the most magical smile really would be in love with her. But, she quickly shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of any good thoughts, which she always does. She notices, how beautiful Arizona is. Callie could not help but to feel little proud that Arizona is going to be her wife.

"Let the brides kiss each other", the priest says while closing the Bible after the officiating the wedding.

"Yes, of course," Callie mutters under her breath and winks at Arizona. Now she will kiss this stubborn woman in front of all these people. Callie takes a step towards Arizona with the victorious smile on her face and suddenly out of nowhere, Arizona starts breathing high putting a hand on her chest. Barbara comes running, "what happened?"

Callie stands there and watches everyone running towards her wife while Arizona behaves as if she is having an Asthma attack. "Holy shit," all Callie could say.

"I think, this is happening because of stress. I am a doctor, let me have a look at her." Dr. Eliza comes forward.

Callie slowly steps down from the alter, "hey, Adi, I need a drink."

"Cal, not now. You need to be with Arizona." Addison makes a stern face holding Callie's hand so that she cannot leave now. Reluctantly, Callie stands beside the whole crowd.

"She will be okay soon. Just take her inside and let her rest for the night." Eliza suggests looking at Barbara. By this time, Arizona also seems to be okay. She starts standing up.

"Callie?" Lucia calls out, "take her to your room."

"Me?"

"Yes." Lucia gives Callie a suggestive look.

Callie comes forward hesitantly and holds Arizona's arms to help her. Arizona first gives Callie her pair of heels and then gives her purse to carry and starts walking slowly beside her. Callie feels so irritated that now she is carrying her heels. This is intolerable. She thought, she would marry and teach Arizona a lesson, but no! Now she is carrying her heels in front of everybody. She sees how Mark is trying to hide his smile. Ah! Callie Torres, you are doomed!

Once they are in their honeymoon suit, Arizona goes in after Callie and locks the door instantly.

"Aha! Somebody is so ready," Callie gives her million-dollar smile.

Arizona does not say anything. She looks around the suit, which is nicely decorated in white color and tulips. She sits at the edge of the bed crossing her legs, revealing her toned thighs, "so, did you like the show downstairs?"

"Show?" Callie puts the heels down and sits on a couch, "so?"

"So, it was an excuse not letting you kiss me." Arizona leans a little on the bed putting one of her hands on the bed and tilting her head to her right.

Callie stares at Arizona for few minutes before cracking a mischievous smile, "Oh…yeah…"

"You found this funny? Arizona has expected an Angry Callie rather.

"I know to appreciate people, who dare to fight me… and moreover, I am not hungry for a kiss…I have my fair share of kisses, although I want you all naked writhing under me, when I…"

"Don't even think about that," Arizona cuts Callie in, "you will never be allowed to touch me." Even though Arizona says so, she literally is unable to stop that image reeling in her head, what Callie has just said. She does not know why she has this feeling for this pervert woman.

Now Callie stands up. She goes to the bar sawing her hip. "Do you think that I am dying to have sex with you?" Callie is still backing Arizona. Arizona hears opening a beer can. "Arizona Robbins Torres, I am even not going to touch you. But, I really wanted to kiss you in front of all of them… you spoiled that…so…kudos for that. you scored one." Then she turns. There is no smile now, rather there is a kind of determination, which Arizona has not seen in last few days. "What I am going to do is to enjoy my life as I always used to do, while you take care of the business, while you work, while you make money and while you see me with my girlfriends."

"What rubbish!"

"This is your reality now. I will live my previous life- sleeping around with everyone, except you. Even if you beg to fuck you, I am not going to touch you."

Arizona now stands up from the bed, "in your dreams Callie Torres Robbins! I will make it sure that you do not have anything from your past life. However, I am okay with you not touching me." Then she smiles popping up her dimples, "I bet, you will regret these, all of these." Even though they are in between a word battle, Callie skips a heartbeat seeing those popping dimples.

"I challenge you." Callie says swallowing the forming lump in her throats.

Arizona comes and takes the next seat taking a diet Pepsi from ice. "You have never known what is called a challenge…" Then she opens the can, takes a sip, "but, I accept the challenge."

"Good, wifeeeyy…"

"Don't call me that."

"What will I call you? You are my wife, so I will call you _wifey_."

"NO, you will not."

"… okay wifey I am going to change…." Callie leaves an annoyed Arizona at the bar.

Callie comes out from the washroom in her pajama and crashed down on the bed with a loud sound of relief, "marriage is a hard job… I am super tired…I worked so haaaard." She yawns aggregately.

"You will sleep on the couch." Arizona says folding her hands.

"What?" Callie asks closing her eyes.

"On the couch."

"I know that you cannot resist a hot woman like me… but I will sleep on the bed. Not sleeping with me is your problem…not mine. So, if you want, you will sleep on couch."

"I will sleep on the bed."

"Then sleep…" Callie turns her back and settles for the night.

After few minutes, Arizona calls Callie, "Calliope?"

"What?" Callie jumps on the bed hearing her full name. No one calls het Calliope except her mom.

"Calliope, please help me to unzip the dress." Arizona points her back. The zip of the dress is stuck.

"Aha! Dear wifey, you just could have asked me before that you realllllyyyy…"

"Shut up, Calliope,"

"Calliope? Stop calling me that." Callie moves to the back of Arizona and starts unzipping the zip.

"Then you stop calling me wifey…"

"NO, I will call you wifey… but you will not call me that." As she unlocks the zip, Callie feels a lump in her throat again seeing Arizona's bare back. It takes all her strength not to press her lips on this caramel back. A sense overpowers Callie letting her know that this is not only a feeling of sex, this is something different, something unknown, something so real that she is afraid of. Arizona too senses the increasing tension. Callie's hot breath on her shoulders is making her wanting this bad woman badly right now. Arizona gives her a mental slap for thinking something like this.

"Thank you, Calliope." She gets up to go to the washroom.

"Anytime wifey!" Callie mutters under her breath and goes back to her side of bed pulling the sheet on her. "Only God knows what I have gotten into. This woman…" Callie stops her loud self-talking and finally closes her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Ha ha I can imagine your shocked faces right now. I wish I could see your faces… but NOW YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW YOUR FEELINGS…COME ON…SHOOT ME IN REVIEWS…**

 **To be frank, I just wanted to dive into the original plot, which is what happens once they are married…so the super duper sexy CalZona journey begins here…and some of you always say that I don't write about the married life of CalZona…so here it is…the entire story is about their married life!**

 **And one thing that in this chapter Callie calls Arizona 'WIFEY'- this is not a spelling mistake… the pronunciation would be /ˈwaɪfi/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And there wouldn't be anything in this world that you ask and I wouldn't do that! Happy?**

 **and I guess my greedy readers are happy too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Arizona wakes up when she feels something heavy is laying on the stomach. Not opening her eyes, she fumbles with her hands to see what is that heavy thing. Then, she realizes that it is Callie's leg- she has put her entire leg on Arizona's stomach.

"Calliope?" Arizona sits on her side bashing the leg off her stomach.

But, Callie has no response, she is sleeping like a rock. Arizona looks around- it is already morning. "Such a baby." Somehow Arizona finds sleeping Callie adorable. Arizona never has thought of getting married but she always wanted someone in her life with whom she could wake up early in the morning, with whom she can discuss her day planning, with whom she can be only herself. Arizona always has lived a classy life, she had friends who would only talk about projects and bagging high profile jobs. Sleeping Callie, who looks so messy at the moment makes her realize how different they are. She resists a temptation to remove the bangs from Callie's forehead. Instead, she gets down slowly from the bed- she needs to get ready for the first day of office.

* * *

"I know that we have not spoken about your living arrangement, but we need to discuss about this," Lucia says in a pleading tone at the breakfast table.

"I don't want to move out," Callie interjects stuffing her mouth with a full spoon of oats.

"This depends on Arizona," Carlos comments.

"Okay, if she wants to stay alone, let her go. I have never moved out before." Callie says with a naughty smile and takes a big bite from her banana. "Why would I go to a different place leaving my home?"

"Stop it Callie... Now you are married." Lucia shoots a mom-glare to Callie.

"That is the reason that now I don't want to move out- staying alone with Colonel Arizona? She will make me march morning and night." Callie makes a scary face secretly eyeing at Arizona, then she takes a big bite of her sandwich as if just to prove how scary it would be to live alone with Arizona.

Arizona, in fact, is finding the whole conversation amusing. She has started liking how these people interact with each other. Surprisingly, she laughs at Callie calling her Colonel Arizona and more shockingly she has started liking Callie's miniatures.

"Lucia, it does not matter." It really does not matter as Arizona's parents do not live in Miami and Callie's house is as big as a palace. So, there is no problem of privacy too. Aria goes to medical school in Seattle and so there are literally 4 people in the house. Oh! There are helpers also. Arizona has never seen this part of life where there are 5/6 helpers for 4 people. "And you have not seen my Colonel part yet…wait for the best!" Hearing this, Callie only winks with a playful smile.

"You sure?" Carlos asks concerned.

"I'm sure. I have no intention to raise a big spoiled brat all my myself going to a separate house." Arizona finishes the sentence looking at Callie.

"The feeling is very much mutual, wifey. I have also no intention to march day and night under Colonel Arizona."

"Calliope?"

"What?"

"You know what?"

"You also know what?"

Lucia and Carlos move to the pool area leaving them fighting with each other.

"Why are you smiling?" Carlos rubs Lucia's arms. She really seems to be satisfied now.

"Didn't you notice?" Lucia is still grinning.

"Illuminate me, Mrs. Torres!"

"They were calling each other in a different way. Callie was calling her 'wifey' and she was calling her 'Calliope'. Callie hates when people call her with that."

"And they were fighting too." Carlos also starts smiling.

"Yes, but a very couple like fighting. I think, they are enjoying these names." Lucia turns to Carlos, "don't you think so?"

"I'm still under shock the way you made them marry each other and I still don't see anything out of that." Carlos never wanted to take this risk but he did this for Lucia's happiness.

"I see that... I see the blooming relationship... You know, I was worried too, but I don't know, I just followed my guts. And now I know that things will work out in between them slowly. I thought they will start pulling each other's hair, but you see how they are trying to making playful conversation with each other."

"But, Lucia, you know that Arizona's reason for marrying her is a very calculative one. I like her but business and marriage do not go together, you know!" Carlos looks away from Lucia.

"Carlos, is it okay if we think positive for next few months before…" Lucia does not finish the sentence.

"Okay, Lucy…" Carlos rubs the back of his wife. He will do anything which makes Lucia happy.

In the dining room, Callie and Arizona are still fighting with each other.

"Anyways, you cannot afford living alone by the way!" Arizona starts getting up.

"Hah! Do you know how much I have in my account?" Callie gives a lopsided smile, "your whole year's salary is even not half of that."

"Yes, of course, because I earn them."

"What could I do, my dad is rich. By the way, you are lucky too that your dear wife is rich."

"My wife is not rich… her dad is. You are a loser."

"Why a loser?" Callie seems to be curious instead of furious.

"Because all you have your dad's name!"

"Everyone has… by the way, do you have someone else's name?" Callie gives her most devilish smile exposing all her teeth.

"Calliope… if you remove the surname Torres from you, you are good for nothing. Have you ever earned anything in your life?" Arizona is trying to hit Callie's ego so that she starts going to office, instead she is becoming angry herself. It seems to be impossible to talk to a person, who is so happy living like this.

"I don't need to… and what do you even do in office? You go, sit and sign paper."

"Do you think so?" Arizona asks folding her hands.

"See, wifey… I don't get what you are trying to say. But be happy that marrying me made you the director of the largest group of industry. Just enjoy yourself and work hard so that my account never stops." Callie gives another of her annoying smiles.

"It is impossible to talk to you." Saying this Arizona leaves for her first day of office. Now she has bigger things to do. She wants to prove her abilities- she has only a year to do so.

As Arizona leaves the dining hall, Callie comes back to her room and lies down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She doesn't know why she has those weird feelings in her stomach. While she was talking to Arizona, she could not take off her eyes from her. Arizona was looking so stunning in blue business suits. she is married only for a day by now and already she feels Arizona has started taking over her. On this thought, Callie quickly takes out her mobile and starts calling Mark. She needs to get back to her heels. She is Callie Torres- she cannot feel this weak about a woman, she barely knows even.

"Mark, on for tonight?"

"Cal, I'm always on." Mark replies enthusiastically, the asks, "how was the night?"

"Good." Callie answers quickly. She knows what Mark is asking.

"How did she taste?" "Mark, stop it." Unconsciously though, Callie is not liking the way Mark is talking about Arizona.

"She is sooo hot…"

"MARK!" Callie also gets surprised the tone she has right now, but she cannot help it, "one more word abut her, I'll not stop kicking your bastard ass."

"Okayyyy….but I'll ask you again." Mark never knows to stop. "See you at the bar."

* * *

In the office, Arizona's first meeting really goes well. Suddenly, there is so much of power in her hands. However, she needs to learn many things, more than anything, she needs to find out the problems about which Lucia was worried that they were losing the shares gradually. Callie's best friend Addison also works in the same office and Carlos has asked Addison to help Arizona out in the first few months.

"So, how is everything with Callie?" Addison asks during their coffee break in the afternoon.

"You know your friend, right? I don't know how you guys are best friends." Arizona really finds Addison a great worker. She sounds so knowledgeable about her work and helpful too.

"Arizona, Callie is a wonderful human being."

"Hah! Yes, you are talking to her wife, by the way." Arizona rolls her eyes.

"So, you consider yourself as her wife?" Addison teases a bit. Except Carlos, Lucia and their lawyer, only Addison knows about their one year contract thing and the purposes behind that. Callie too doesn't know about the contract.

"Ohh…no..I mean…" Arizona stammers, trying to find words.

"Arizona…relax… I know that this marriage is a business deal for you… I think Callie will not be a bad person to live with… you just need to leash her a bit." Addison likes Arizona and she does not want the marriage to end after a year. So far she has seen Arizona, she can tell that Callie could not get anyone better than Arizona. She needs someone who can play equally with her. Arizona has that exact opposite persona of Callie- they could easily balance each other.

* * *

 **A/N: let me know in the reviews how I'm doing! and In the next chapter, I'm gonna talk to most of you as I always tend to do. I'm missing talking to all of you! Shoot any question or concern, I'll answer them...**

 _Kendas and few other guests wrote reviews and texted me asking about the story of me and my girlfriend. I know I'm always very open about my relationships. I share things with my readers. But, this one is so precious that I would like to keep it to myself. Meeting her was a fairy-tale and I sometimes too cannot believe that something this magical could happen in anyone's life. It is like one of those stories… So, I would like to keep the story locked between her and me… this will be only our story!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter, I have tried to thank all my** **reviewers… please feel free to jump into the chapter. And those of you have reviewed, I have tried to name all of you… please forgive me if I have missed any. And guest readers, kindly leave your names. I love you all…. It means a lot…each of your reviews make me to write more and more…**

 **Bunny90:** Yes, you are my knight in shining armour- you single handedly saved me from destroying everything I have for some useless feeling. Because of you, I know that true love never destroys you, does not matter how much fancy it may sound… true love only makes you work for that future, which lets you know that there is that one person, with whom you are gonna spend your little life… Love you my bunny…and study well...

 **NatAttack 16** : hey…you are my 100th reviewer… Thank you… I hope you like this different story…

 **Helena** : umm… thank you… but don't give me kisses… she will beat me shoes… ha ha….

 **Nerdy** : babe? Ha ha…now you have the chapter…now be more addictive…

 **Mientosz & rn16**: I hope your guys will like this chapter too.

 **Kate** : Of course, there are reasons behind this one year and that will be disclosed later… wait sweetheart reader. Thank you so much for liking the story. Now for the time being, I'll only concentrate to build up the relationship between Callie and Arizona

 **Kendas** : Thanks for your understanding.

 **AZsgirl** : Hey, I miss you wild guesses… I know you tend to put a great hole before I write it, but I still like it.

 **Guest who wants a slow progression** : I'm trying to slow them down too… but these two are mad about each other…

 **FFChik** : I hope you'll like the craziness in this chapter too.

 **CaArFan** : sorry dear for the shorter updates…but you gotta choose….between shorter updates or no update? Ha ha…. Enjoy…

 **PalCalAri** : I simply love reading your reviews….. no other reader reviews as passionately as you write… thanks a million…..

 **Atinha** : I love your name…. don't miss it too much…. I have other stuff to do… ha ha (xoxo to you too…)

 **iCapmirezLove** : your wait is over… a new chapter…

 **Amelia Louisa** : Thanks for this small information which I didn't know… I like the term…. If someday I have a wife, I'm gonna use this term for her… ?

 **Amylee & Nikki**: I guess, Callie is not enough bad to break Arizona's heart… don't worry

 **Krystalbailey** : Welcome to my world…. I'll try to put you off guard as much as possible.

 **bluesky25, Valley-10, lacyc11, geepeny92, Chopper79, Calzonafan123, Betty, Lee, tukurmm1, Taylor, Zulick, kishaweisha, Shaz, lanz, Whitney246, Ace, Ashley** , **Anika** : thanks to all of you… Thanks for taking time to write reviews…

 **Merak** : You are such a CalZona fan…. Yes… hail to team CalZona

 **iLoVeReNt59** : Thanks for your patience…

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

At the bar, Callie, Mark and Penny have got together for their night adventure. Mark usually looks for random hook up and Penny is trying to get Callie's attention, who seems to be very lost.

"Cal, let's go somewhere private," Penny says in a nasal voice.

"Why do we have to go somewhere else?" Callie asks annoyed.

"Cal… maybe she wants a private party." Mark teases from side.

"I'm not in a mood." Callie snorts. She too doesn't know why she is not in a mood.

"Honey, let me make your mood." Saying this Penny sits on Callie's lap and starts kissing her neck. But, Callie almost shoves her away from her lap, "Penny, stop it."

"What's the problem baby." Penny tries to sit back cooing, but Callie almost pushes her away, "next time don't try to sit on my lap."

"Baby, sit on my lap…I would happily let you sit." Mark remarks flashing all his teeth.

"I'm not interested…" Penny goes back to her seat irritated.

"Get interested sweetyyyy…" Mark again replies, "now Callie Torres will not let any other women sit on her lap… her lap is occupied." Mark secretly eyes at Callie, and in return gets an angry glare.

"Mark, there is a limit. I told you not to talk about her."

"I'm talking about you, not her."

"You are. And I hate when you make those nasty faces while talking about her."

"Why are you behaving like such an asshole? As if you have real feelings for her." Marks replies in the most teasing tone.

"I have no feelings for her…do you get that?" Saying this Callie starts drinking. Both Mark and Penny decide not to dig out the matter anymore. Since the time, she have started the evening Callie is in such a bad mood. They have never seen her like this pathetic.

* * *

When Callie finally reaches home by the time Arizona is off to bed. So, she tiptoes inside the bedroom, but Arizona is still awake. She can sense that Callie has sneaked into the room trying not to wake her up.

Suddenly Callie's phone rings and Callie picks it up quickly, "Adi... Why did you call now? My colonel wifey is sleeping. She will march me up and down if she wakes up." Callie whispers, little slurring. Arizona immediately comes to know that the other woman is drunk, but she is having a hard time controlling her laughter hearing Callie's imagination. She enjoys when Callie calls her 'colonel wifey'.

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow."

Then Addison says something, on which Callie suddenly sounds serious, "I don't know Adi...I thought so but she is someone I have never met before... This feeling of unknown annoys me the most."

Who is this she? Arizona feels so apprehensive because for the first-time Callie sounds so insecure and sad over a woman. Her eyes are trying to form water. Why is this happening? She does not want to feel anything about this person… Callie can do whatever she wants.

Callie slowly crawls under the sheet. She takes a moment to watch over Arizona checking on if she is sleeping. Callie observes Arizona's even breathing for a while and unhurriedly moves little close to sleeping Arizona. Callie can only see the side of the face. With shaking hand, she tucks few strands of hairs from Arizona's face behind her ears. "It's not easy, you know!" Callie murmurs.

It takes Arizona's everything not to ask her, what she is talking about, as she does not want to break the moment, when Callie's hot breath is washing over her leaving her wanting more. This is so absurd. Then Callie touches Arizona's right hand which is laying on the bed lazily. Callie sluggishly starts drawing patterns on the top of Arizona's hand with her index finger. This touch of the tip of the finger gives Arizona a kind of spark, which she has not felt before, with anyone. It is raw and organic. It is everything for what she can give up all she has. The electrifying feelings which pass through her veins to her brain leave her totally wanted and desired. But, she does not move at all. Callie slowly stops drawing patterns and covers Arizona's small hand with her bigger hands and looks at the joined hands for a while. After few seconds, Callie pulls the sheet on Arizona and sleeps on her side trying not to think about the new kind of feelings she is developing for this bigheaded woman.

Both the women sleep on their respective sides left in intolerable desire for each other. it's like as if an Atlantic is in between that you cannot cross how much you want to have the other person in your arms. It leaves you with excruciating burning- the cravings that does not let you sleep, the longing that does not let you think about anything else, as if they have occupied every sense of yours!

* * *

In the morning, Arizona decides to try to take Callie to the office.

"Callie, wake up." Arizona pokes in Callie's ribs after getting ready for the day.

"What?" Callie replies groggily.

"You are going to office with me."

"In your dream, only."

"Get up." Arizona pulls down the sheet.

"I have terrible headache."

"I have medicine."

Arizona starts pulling Callie's arms and Callie pulls back forcefully, and Arizona loses the balance and falls directly on Callie. Both the women instantly are locked into the moment. Callie has looked into so many other women, but she has never felt this warm having any other woman topping her. Why is this woman pulls her like magnet? She does not like it, at all. This feeling does not let her do all fun stuff. Arizona, being caught in the heat of the moment, for the first-time notices, how gorgeous Callie is! She has never seen this expressive eyes- those eyes are as if always have floating emotions. Unconsciously, Arizona starts caressing Callie's cheeks, which makes Callie to close her eyes. Callie swallows hard at the touch of Arizona, but her big mouth ends up saying, "I told you… women cannot control themselves when I'm there…"

"Callie?" Arizona jumps out of the position. "Get ready."

"NO."

"Do you have any shame or not?" Arizona starts becoming angry, specially after what has happened moments back, she is in fact, angry at herself. "A graduate from Stanford? Did you buy those certificates?"

"Yes…the way you bought yours one from Harvard." Callie replies sarcastically.

"Don't talk about my things… I'm warning you." Arizona can tolerate anything but if anyone talks about her education, she cannot take that. She has worked really hard for what she is today.

"Oh! And you can talk?"

"I only want to know if you know something for real. Come to office and prove me wrong."

"You know what? You are right. I have bought the certificate… so I don't know anything and I'll not come to the office too." Saying this Callie gives a full smile to Arizona, which makes Arizona so angry that she feels like throwing a brick to that stupid woman.

Arizona hopelessly nods her head and leaves the room.

"Ohh… such a Police officer I got." Saying this Callie goes back to her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't think that I would be able to update in this week. But, sometimes writing is the only way I know to to be stable. So, I'm. Please let me know how you are liking the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter for you!**

* * *

"Thank you, mom... But please do not need to tell about my birthday to anyone." Arizona requests Barbara.

"I mean..." Barbara fumbles a little.

"Moooom, I hope you didn't call Calliope." Arizona knows the dramatic nature of her mom.

"Calliope?" Arizona can imagine the smile on Barbara's face.

"Mom...stop it." Unconsciously she blushes a little.

"Okay..."

"You are impossible mom." when Arizona drops the phone forgetting the question she has asked, Barbara feels relieved. This girl is too much. Callie of course should know it- after all she is her wife. So, next thing Barbara does is to call Callie.

"Thank you, Barbara." Now she needs to buy something, which will surprise Arizona. If I can buy $5000 gift for Penny, then being Mrs. Torres, Arizona should get something super expensive. She will know today that she married Callie Torres- the Callie Torres, Callie thinks satisfactorily.

* * *

In the evening, as soon as Arizona comes home, she gets the biggest surprise of her life that Callie is at home. It's been few days that Arizona has joined the office and it has been an overwhelmingly busy week for her. Every day she would come home to find that Callie is off to her night adventure and when Callie crawls back to the bed by this time this is midnight. Arizona keeps telling herself that she does not care, she only wants to do what she is supposed to do. But, she cannot stop feeling possessive about Callie. The way Callie is total reluctant to her, it annoys her the most. She has thought that pervert Callie would not be able to resist herself and she would show some advancement. Now seeing Callie at home makes her angrier than ever. She doesn't know why she feels so mad sometimes,

"You?" Arizona looks at her wrist watch, "it's still not midnight." She asks sarcastically.

"I know, but just for today."

"What's in today?" Arizona sits on the sofa. In fact, it's somehow feeling good that Callie is home.

"Your birthday, wifey," Callie brings out a small box.

"Mom, right?"

"Doesn't matter, open it."

"What's in it?"

"Condom!"

"Callie!"

"Why don't you open it?"

"Uhh," Arizona does a little whistling looking at the black diamond necklace in the box. "It must be super costly." she comments holding the box.

"Of course, $10000 bucks, but not enough for a Torres." Callie leans back little more satisfactorily. "Wear it."

"Thank you, but I don't want this." Arizona simply starts grabbing her clothes to go to washroom. The box is still sitting in front of Callie.

"You are kidding, right?" Callie cannot believe that Arizona has just rejected the most expensive gift she has ever bought.

"No. I'm serious."

"Why? Didn't you like this?"

"It is beautiful but I cannot take this expensive gift, when I know that you do not earn. This is not your money."

"What? This is of course my money."

"This is from your family. All my friends' spouses buy gifts for them, even not this expensive, but no one is sitting at home like you." Arizona makes mocking tone.

"So? What's your point?" Callie is annoyed.

"I cannot take this gift from you as this not your money."

"Isn't it same if it was my dad's?"

"Then Carlos should give it to me. Not you."

"Arizona, you sound ridiculous." Callie closes the box with all her strength and threw that towards Arizona. "I spent my whole morning to buy this and now it's meaningless."

Arizona picks the box from a corner and replies, "can you earn $10000 if you spend your whole morning?" She asks in a soft tone.

"What?"

"Since you have never worked, you would never know how it feels when you buy something from that money for someone."

"What the big deal you guys do there?"

"Something which is not your cup of Tea... Anyways, keep it for your girlfriends... I need to change to go out."

As she turns back, Callie asks little surprised, "you are going out? With whom."

"Somebody who can pay my dinner bill."

"Eliza?"

"You got it Calliope." saying this Arizona steps in the washroom hoping that the dose is enough to drag that badass to office. But, suddenly she remembers that she needs to request Eliza to pick her up, as she is too tired to drive. Arizona opens the washroom door and listens Callie saying, "Please cancel the table."

Then after a little pause she again says, "my wife is not feeling well today. I will pay for the cake and flowers... No need to send them home." Arizona freezes at the spot. Callie has planned a dinner with Cake and flower?

From the washroom door too, Arizona senses the sadness in Callie's tone. She has known Callie for a very little time, however, she has never sensed this sadness in her tone before. And out of nowhere, Arizona too feels a kind of lump in her throat thinking how rude she was to Callie. A kind of lump builds up in her chest, which she has not experienced before. A kind of unknown feeling. But, the damage is done now. Arizona slowly closes the door again.

* * *

"Hey, why are you calling me now? You are supposed to be with your beautiful wife now." Addison asks checking out the time.

"My beautiful wife has gone with her beautiful girlfriend Eliza." Callie sings mockingly. "And here I'm lying on my ugly bed."

"Eliza is only her friend and did you even tell her about your plan?"

"Eliza is not only a friend. I will kill that doctor someday. She is drooling on Arizona even though she knows that she is married. And no, I couldn't say her about the plan." Then Callie explains Addison that how Arizona rejected her gift since that was not bought with her own earning.

"Hmm... Why don't you prove her wrong?" Addison takes a chance to instigate Callie.

"How?"

"Just come to office for few days and prove that these are all unworthy stuff those you do not need to do." Addison tries to push Callie for taking a challenge.

"I see there is a point."

"And about Eliza not seeing that Arizona is married, maybe, you need to make her see that."

"Ugghh... I married Arizona so that I can teach her a lesson but now it's me who is getting the lesson of going to office and being a wife." Callie says dramatically.

"At least Arizona will value you. First, you need to prove her that you can do all those things which other spouses can do."

"Addison, shut up. I think Mark is better than you. He does not ask me to do all these hard jobs."

"Because he is not your friend. He is sticking with you for free drink and occasional sex."

"Whatever… but nowadays there is no sex!... I miss sex." Callie rolls back on the bed.

"Why? Penny, Mark, George, Erika and other stupids….where are they?" Addison never has liked Callie's wild life.

"They are there… and I have no mood for sex, by the way."

"Ohhh!" Addison can imagine Callie's pouts, even though she cannot see her. "I guess maybe you just don't want to have it with…"

"Shut up!" Callie cuts her in knowing what she was about to suggest, "nothing like that…I'm just resting... taking a break from any hard job…"

"From when sex has become a hard job for Callie Torres?"

"Shut up".

* * *

"Okay…bye, I'll see you later." Arizona says a little guilty, somehow, she is unable to look into Callie's eyes.

"You don't need to see me later…" Calle replies not looking away from her video game panel.

"Callie…I'm…"

"You just go with your girlfriend." Callie's temper has started riding than ever. Usually, she is a cool type of person, who would care little about what is happening around, but today she feels like not into herself.

"She is not my girlfriend." Arizona says in stone cold voice.

"See, little do I care if you have or not. By the way, I wonder how come somebody even stand by you."

"What?"

"You heard me… you are just pretty, but do you think do you have any girlfriend like quality?"

"Callie, this is too much now…you are crossing your limits." Arizona's eyes at the barge of water. She is just trying not to let them come out in front of this heartless woman.

"You know what, you go out with anybody…I don't care… please leave quickly, so that I can call Penny to have little fun."

"Don't you dare to bring any one in my bedroom…." Arizona almost yells.

"This is my bedroom too…I'll bring whomever I want and will f…" Before Callie could finish, she is at the receiving end of the tightest slap, the second tightest after the first and both are from the same person.

* * *

 **A/N: Only ONE PERSON in your life can slap you thousands of times… and still you would want them to be in your life… like the way you breath in and out! like the spell that you don't want to break!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have been getting so many messages/reviews for quicker updates. I apologize that at this point of time, it is impossible for me to offer a quicker update. The weekly updates are also coming due to my hot-headed girlfriend who makes cute requests for another chapter. But, this time, it's quicker... isn't it?**

 _BUNNY90: This chapter is only for you… nothing matters in this whole world except you… nothing means nothing… the day I don't get to talk to you, I don't want that day to exist in my life… I don't think that there anything left in me except you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _"I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you._

 _No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed."_

"Are you okay?" Eliza asks softly holding Arizona's hand. Arizona looks at their joined hands. Why isn't she feeling good anymore? Why doesn't it feel right anymore? "Hey!" Eliza calls her again. Since the time, Eliza has picked her up, she is totally lost. She seems to be not in herself.

"I'm not feeling good." Arizona replies pulling her hand quietly.

"Is Callie giving you too much of trouble?"

"NO! Why would she?" Arizona doesn't like the tone which Eliza has about Callie.

"The way she is…"

"The way she is, she is okay…" Arizona replies annoyed. "I should go home." then calling the waiter, she asks to pack Chicken curry and hand made bread. When Eliza gives a questioning look, Arizona awkwardly defends, "for Callie. She likes them."

"Okay... But it's little strange that you are doing this for her." Eliza scoffs a little. "Is there something that I need to know?"

"Eliza, you are my friend and I'm spending my birthday evening with you and not with my wife. Isn't it enough?" Arizona snaps.

"So, now she is your wife?" Eliza raises one of her eye brows.

"What do you want to say?"

"We had two dates by the time you got married and I remember you telling me how this was to be a marriage of convenience..." Eliza stops not completing.

"But, that does not mean that I have any obligations with you. We just went out twice."

"But you have obligations with Callie, right?"

"It's not about Callie... I'm not ready for all these… it doesn't feel right." Arizona says tiredly. She is tired of fighting her developing feelings for Callie. More than anything, she feels strange that she has developed a kind of tickling feelings for the woman who is only interested in having little fun with her and that's it. Moreover, she is feeling so guilty after today's slap. This is the second time that she has done this. Callie has always maintained her boundaries with Arizona even though she has left no stone unturned to annoy her the more.

* * *

Arizona quietly opens the door and peeks into the room to see if Callie is there. She is little relieved seeing that Callie is lying on the bed putting the headphone on. Arizona keeps the parcel on the central table and goes near to Callie.

"Callie?" When Callie does not reply she sits beside her and touches Callie's knuckles softly, "Calliope?"

Now Callie opens her eyes and surprisingly doesn't react at all seeing Arizona like this. She rather sits straight leaning a little on the headrest.

"Did you eat?" Arizona asks still looking down Callie's hands, specially Callie's left hand- she still is wearing the wedding band, whereas Arizona in fact put that off right on the wedding night. She brushes Callie's fingers gently and stops on the top of the wedding band. "You are wearing this!" This is more of a surprising statement. Then she finally looks up to face Callie. Callie big eyes are little red and full of pain, today. "I'm sorry Calliope! I should not have slapped you like that."

"Why have you come so early? Your doctor girlfriend couldn't pay the bill?"

"I had to apologize to you."

Suddenly out of nowhere Callie's big eyes start filling with water. Callie even doesn't know why she is behaving like this. After Arizona left, all she felt like good for nothing. She couldn't believe that she did let it happen in her own house, in her own bedroom. But, more than that, she was so jealous thinking that Arizona has gone out with Eliza. Arizona stares at Callie's big eyes observing how beautiful she is looking when she has tears in them. Callie's eyeliners are smudged, her cheeks are little red and her nose is little swollen. Arizona smiles with all her heart watching over the little child peeking through in this headstrong woman.

"Why are you smiling?" Callie asks embarrassingly.

"Are you crying because I slapped you?" Arizona asks and starts wiping Callie's big drops of tears.

"Of course not…. I'm not crying…"

"You totally are." Arizona takes one more tissue and dabs on her cheeks.

"I'm just upset that I couldn't slap you back." Callie makes a little pouty face. "Do you know that nobody has ever done that to me? And you did that for twice."

"I'm sorry!" Arizona says and leans a little on Callie.

"Say it for two times more. The great Arizona is saying sorry to Callie!" Callie gets back to her usual self giving Arizona a big smile.

Arizona leans a little and looks directly at Callie's eyes making Callie stop smiling. Callie inhales Arizona's perfume. What kind of perfume does she wear? Callie has never felt this intoxicated with any other woman. Her feels are blurred with Arizona's closeness. Arizona leans a little and goes near to Callie's left ear, "I'm sorry Calliope… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" She says breathless in one single breath. Then she plants a soft kiss on Callie's left cheek, where she has slapped few hours back. "Feeling better?" She again asks in a hoarse voice. Arizona doesn't care what she is doing right now- she just is unable to control her pounding feelings for Callie. The enticing sensation she has right now, she knows that everything has changed in her, maybe in between them too. Still now she has disliking and hatred for Callie, but all those evaporate in this moment of fire. The connection she feels for Callie, she can never explain them to anyone. When she went of Eliza, she realized that how much she wanted Callie to be the first person to wish her on her birthday and not anyone else.

When Arizona finally leans up, Callie senses the strange change in Arizona. Callie's blood cells are as if in rush to catch the rawness what Arizona just has initiated. The organic feeling is so palpable that she fears to make any movement in terror of breaking the passing electricity between them. The consuming feelings Callie has, she is ready to jump into this fire knowing that it would take away everything she has! But, she would happily burn into Arizona, million of times!

"Wifie?" Callie asks in all warmth.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you."

True love takes a moment to be realized and takes a lifetime to live with. True love is never perfect- it's fierce, maddening, frustrating, vehement and burning. The imperfectness in it makes two crazy people to dare to fall in love even though they live in two different corners of the world. And of course, it's all consuming.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a little short chapter, but I hope, it is worth it. Tell me in the reviews how did you like the burning fire between them…? Would you like them to be burnt in it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is for them, who have term final exams and who are frustrated due to their snobbish Profs…**

* * *

"You know, we don't have a birthday cake". Callie says a little frustrated.

"But we have dinner." Arizona points towards the table.

"You got food for me?" Callie jumps out of the bed like kid and runs towards the center table.

Arizona too follows her with the biggest smile ever. She likes the child like nature Callie has- she hasn't realized that such small thing can make Callie so happy.

"You got my favorites…. I truly love you, Arizona…" Saying this she starts bringing out the food, even not realizing what just has she said. But, it is enough to make Arizona to stop her world. Her ears start buzzing and for the first time ever she feels her breathing are at halt. Even now too Arizona knows that Callie didn't mean what she said, but she had felt all those words said to her. Each of them. Still now she can relish those words in her memory. Controlling her running emotions, Arizona takes the next chair to Callie, "you know, you should ask me too?" Arizona teases her.

"Ummm?" Callie's mouth is full of food. "I thought… you had food." Then Callie looks at the food, "Don't tell me that I have to share them with you."

Arizona finds this Callie so adorable. "You are just a kid, you know! I wonder what will happen, when we will have real kids." Arizona smiles while taking a bite from Callie's place.

"Kids? Now you want kids too? I hate them." Callie makes her big eyes bigger dramatically. Arizona immediately realizes what just has come out of her mouth, but she plays along.

"Yes! But I want a few of them." Arizona takes another spoon of food from Callie's plate.

"A few of them?" Callie now shoves the plate away from Arizona, so that she cannot take anymore.

"Yes, maybe 8 of them?" Arizona again pulls the plate towards her and starts eating.

"eiiiiight? No way….who will carry them?"

"Of course you…" Saying this Arizona keeps eating.

"First of all, give my food back". Callie now takes the plate from Arizona and finds that she has eaten half of the food. "And second, I'm not gonna carry any of them… you'll carry."

"See, woman, I can give you discount on my birthday… not 8, I want 4 of them…now be happy that I gave you 50% discount." Arizona makes a super serious face.

"Shut up and let me eat.. you already have eaten half of my food".

For the first time ever, both the women spend a night laughing on silly things, teasing each other, discussing foolish plans and not doing anything else.

* * *

"I need to talk to you about the new deal. Can we meet during the lunch?" Arizona asks Carlos at the breakfast table.

"Umm..! sure… Just come to my cabin. I'll order some Chinese food." Carlos gives Arizona a heartfelt smile.

"Order for me too." Finding Callie cutting the conversation in, Arizona looks up at the stairs only to find the biggest surprise of her life. Callie standing on the top of the stair wearing a blue business suit with a matching pair of blue pants. The white shirt underneath the blue jacket just matches her the best. Arizona slowly stands up from the table, not trying to hide her surprise.

"What!" Arizona just breaths out.

Carlos and Lucia also are watching the whole scene sitting on their chairs, but there is a forming smile in some corner of her lips.

"I'll go to office with you... sweetheart." Callie climbs down with the most seductive smile on earth. Arizona notices the top two button are open showing sight of Callie's cleavage. She has never thought that she would find any other woman so hot in business suits. Callie knows that Arizona is watching her out, so she also enjoys Arizona's surprising look. Once she is in front of Arizona, she murmurs, "close your mouth." Arizona quickly closes them embarrassed.

"So, people…" Callie starts dramatically, "this is to officially inform you that Callie Torres is going to work from today." Then she gives a victorious smile to Arizona. By this time, Arizona has got back to her heels, "Okay, Callie Torres, let's go." Saying this, she starts walking towards the main door. Arizona still cannot believe that without even doing anything Callie has agreed to go to office. But, she knows that the biggest challenge is going to start from today, once Callie steps into the office.

* * *

Entering the Cabin, Callie does a little whistling, "Good Cabin, Ms. Robbins Torres".

"Thank you." Arizona takes her seat.

"Have you seen, how everyone was greeting me?" Callie is visibly puffed up. "Show me, which one is mine? And please give me a nice one…" Callie starts whistling again while looking around.

Arizona watches her from her seat for a while before calling Adi.

"Hey, Cal, you are here?" Adi gives Callie a warm hug entering the room.

"Yea…yeah… somebody told me to earn to pay the bills…" Callie snorts a little eyeing at Arizona.

"Adi, please show her the work station… she will take over Jane's place." Arizona asks Adi.

"Jane's place?" Adi is little surprised.

"Yes, she would do Jane's work. Since Jane has been shifted to a new department, we need someone to do the reporting."

"Okay… am I going to take over Jane's department? … Good… let's go Adi… tell me where to sign."

Adi looks at Arizona for the last time and turns back, "yes… let's go."

Once both leave, Arizona leans back on her chair a little thinking what would be her next move, as she knows that Callie is going to come back right away. Before she could finish her thoughts, Callie storms back to her room and starts yelling, "Arizona? What the hell is this?"

"Pardon me?" Arizona asks naively.

"You want me to sit in that small cubical, with fifty other people working around me? Where is my cabin?" Callie asks folding her hands on her chest.

Arizona knows that it is not going to go well with Callie, but she has to do that. Secretly, she inhales a long breath in and replies, "yes… if you want to head any department, you have to start right from there… working with fifty other people."

"You are kidding," Callie shakes her head.

"No, I'm not."

"See, I'm the owner of the company, you cannot do this to me…" Callie says adamantly.

"Right now, I'm the only person, who can take any decision." Arizona replies in stone cold voice.

"So, just because of that you want me to do something like that?"

"Do you think that it is so easy? And if you don't like, you may leave." Arizona plays a little hard just to push Callie, "I don't think you can take such challenges." She finishes the sentence with a tone of mockery.

"Arizona…I can do that…. I'll prove you wrong…" Saying this Callie turns on her heels and stops just in front of the door. "I thought something was changed last night…" Callie says in an inaudible tone, but Arizona hears each of the word.

Once Callie leaves the room, Arizona lets a breath to pass, which she has been holding for a while, "yes, Calliope, something is changed since last night… you are right…"

* * *

Once lunch break starts, Arizona hears some noise is going on outside of her cabin. After she comes out of the room, with astonishment Arizona finds that the central working place of the office has turned into a party place. There are boxes from five-star hotel and cans of beers are sitting on one of the central meeting table. Before she could go, Adi comes to her.

"Callie is giving treat to the staff."

"But, she cannot order beer inside the office." Arizona strongly nods her head. "This is against the office rules. "Adi, either you ask Callie to stop all these, or I'm going to throw all these out of the office."

"Arizona, you can talk with Callie about this later…but please don't create any office drama right now."

"Adi… this is not an office drama… you too know that we cannot do this…"

"If you do this right now…you'll give everyone an opportunity to talk about you two in the office, specially when Callie is working under you being the actual owner of the company." Adi states plain.

Before Arizona can process anything, Callie comes up with smiling face, "hey…wifey… you see, how I have turned your boring office into a happy one?" She gives Arizona a victorious smile while taking along sip into her beer, making Arizona's blood boil like water in the kettle. Then, she gives a slip to Adi, "hey…. This is the bill…"

"Bill for what?" Adi asks.

"For all these." Callie turns back, but Arizona stops her, "Callie…"

"Yes…"

"The office is not going to pay anything…"

"What?" Callie makes her big eyes even bigger.

"You heard me… YOU. ARE. JUST. AN EMPLOYEE. The office will not pay anything." Arizona starts having a tough time controlling her temper.

"Ari…"

"And second, next time you do such things like bringing alcohol inside the office… I'll not tolerate this."

"This is a $15000 bill…"

"This is your problem… Adi, not a single penny will be paid from the office. And ask all of them to finish this party by lunch time."

Arizona starts walking towards the other end of the building to meet Carlos. She is feeling so lost because of Callie's childish behaviour. She feels like hitting herself with a brick for marrying such a moron. "O God! How am I gonna spend rest of my life with this woman?" And instantly she realizes what she just has thought… Arizona quickly shakes her head in attempt to think clearly. _What the hell, why am I thinking like that?_

Isn't it strange, how that one person becomes the only person you want to be with… even if you are angry… ?

* * *

 **A/N: So… are you ready for some office drama between CalZona?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm little annoyed the way some of you are accusing Callie being a moron. When I started the story, I, of course, had some kind of characterizations in my mind both for Callie and Arizona. And Callie always has been like this from the very beginning of the story. Of course, people change, when they fall in love. But, that will take time. However, considering the womanizer nature that Callie has, she has not gone out with anybody after her marriage- what more do you want from her? She already has shown the highest level of commitment to Arizona. You can fall in love just within a blink of an eye, but to go through the process of being love takes time… it's not easy!**

* * *

 _"They don't bother about me, they don't exist_

 _You don't bother about me, I don't exist"_

 **Chapter 10**

Callie's first day has been great so far! She is kind of happy with her co-workers. Once she closes the last file of the day, she shuts down her laptop. _Should I ask Arizona to go to home together?_ She asks herself. Then, she shakes her head in negative, _Colonel Arizona was so angry in the afternoon because of the lunch fiasco_. When she is into her own thoughts, somebody says "hi" very softly from her back.

"Penny?" Callie gets pissed off on an instant. "What are you doing here? And Who told you that I was here?" Callie stands up while sliding her laptop in the side bag.

"Mark." Penny gives the best smile that she could master and adds seductively, "And I think, we just should celebrate this." Penny steps and snakes her hands around Callie's neck. "Don't you think so?"

But, all Callie thinks that Arizona should not see Penny. She does not know why she is thinking like this, but something tells her that seeing Penny in the office would not go well with her super hot headed wife. Looking around, she takes Penny's hands off around her neck, "this is an office, if I remind you."

"Oh! Yeah… from when has Callie Torres started thinking like this?" Penny asks carefully.

But, then Callie notices that Arizona is walking out of her office. The first thing, of course, Arizona sees is Penny standing there, at close proximity of Callie. Pretending that she hasn't seen anything, Arizona starts walking towards the exit, but Callie calls her, "Arizona, are you going home?"

"Yes." Arizona stops momentarily. "But, I guess, you are not."

"True, she is going out with me." Penny again snakes around Callie's waist.

Arizona notices those hands around Callie's waist for a while and a senselessness feeling of jealousy hits her somewhere down in her chest. She again starts walking not replying. She has a dinner meeting to catch with Carlos.

"I'm going home with her and you just go to hell." Saying this Callie almost starts running after Arizona. She catches up Arizona quickly, "Hey… take me home with you."

"Why? Isn't she taking you with her?" Arizona replies in a slight angry voice.

"She wants!" Callie replies solemnly.

"So?"

"I want to go with my wife." Callie replies and gives Arizona a silly smile flashing all her teeth. In fact, Callie also has got a little uncomfortable after admitting the little thing.

Arizona halts a little at this blunt admission of feelings. She finds Callie's smile so adorable that she wishes to stay in that moment for rest of her life, just to revel in those silly moments. Arizona has always been picky in terms of making friends or girlfriends. All her friends are sophisticated, posh and so unlike of Callie. Callie's childish behaviours, her rawness, the wilderness she possesses, the immaturity she has, have started consuming Arizona's senses faster than her reality.

* * *

"Callie, come out from the washroom. It's been an hour that you are there. I need to take a shower too." Arizona starts yelling from the washroom door. After coming from the office, Callie has occupied the washroom now more than an hour.

"I need 15 minutes more." Callie yells back from behind the curtain.

"NO way." Arizona impatiently goes near the shower curtain. "If you don't come out within 2 minutes, I'm going to step in."

"OOhhh, wifey, if you are this impatient to have shower sex with me… you don't need to make an excuse." Callie replies.

"I don't hear the sound of water, anymore. What are you doing? And why do you need 15 minutes more?"

"Now I need 20 minutes more." She giggles a bit.

Arizona cannot tolerate this anymore. She needs to catch up the diner meeting by 7 in the evening for which she is already late. Impatiently, she just removes the curtain and finds Callie drying up her hair with one towel, while the other one is draped around her body. Still, small droplets of water are shining on Callie's bare shoulders and most of the other parts of her body are exposed.

"Arizona…" Callie barely murmurs, but Arizona steps into the shower place as if she is under some spell.

Arizona has never been this turned on in her whole life, the way she is right now. Every fiber of her body is aching to touch the other woman. The fire, that her center is experiencing right now, is something unreasoned and living inside her. Arizona touches Callie's shoulder with shaky fingers, making Callie stop all her movements. Callie has been with so many women in her life, the way Arizona scares her, no one has done that to her. For her, Arizona is frightening- the way her heart swells with emotions because of the little physical proximity with this blue-eyed woman, she feels vulnerable. Callie hates to be defenceless.

When Arizona finally touches her cheeks, Callie simply closes her eyes while trying to wet her dry throats. Arizona slowly removes the wet strands of hair from Callie's forehead and goes closer to her. Arizona is so close to Callie that Callie can feel the softness of the other woman. Callie too now wraps around Arizona's waist letting the wet towel dropping from her hand. She pulls Arizona more onto her.

Callie notices how Arizona has starts looking at her lips. Callie can give up everything right now to enjoy the curves of this woman in her arms. Callie leans a little on Arizona and brushes her lips on Arizona's ears and feels how Arizona has grabbed her shoulders with her nails.

"Arizona?" Callie calls softly and takes a pause making Arizona's heart stop beating for few seconds.

"Hmm?" Arizona somehow replies.

"Don't make me do something, for which I lose you forever." Callie murmurs quietly.

Arizona's closed eyes are opened on an instant and the grips of her hands are loosened immediately. She pulls out of the embrace and stares at Callie.

Callie does not say anything. Rather, she steps out of the shower leaving Arizona standing in the middle of the shower.

"Ohh …shit! I'm sorry Callie."

Callie just stops at the exit of the washroom. "I have started liking you… wifey…a lot…" She says in a heavy tone- stressing on each of the said word. And she leaves… blurring Arizona's senses for forever!

Love is like a flood, it washes away all your senses! And still people fall in love. And the crazy ride in it makes it worthy to take it rest of your life, with that one crazy one... for that one crazy person, whom you may hate, sometimes!

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me, how did it go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A quick update, although little shorter…**

* * *

 _"A lie is a lie…_

 _A hidden truth is a lie…_

 _One day there will be no lie…_

 _Till then love me…in case one day you don't…"_

 **Chapter 11**

What Callie has said few minutes back, will always be in Arizona's head imprinted. While looking at the flowing water of shower through her body, Arizona feels how much happy those few words have made her. She smiles at herself at the shower, I like you too…Calliope… but I wouldn't tell you that. The heavy tone of Callie is still felt in the mist of this closed shower room.

While getting ready for the dinner, Arizona carefully sneaks at Callie, "I was thinking…Callie…"

"Please, now don't think anything… let me take rest." Callie mimics in a mocking tone.

"Will you go to the dinner with me?" Arizona asks as if nothing very important she is asking.

"What?" Callie gets up from the bed and sits straight. "Do you want me to go to that boring dinner?"

"Okay, don't go!" Arizona does a little pouting and concentrates in brushing her hair.

"Of course, I'll go." Callie runs towards her wardrove. "Do you think that I would look sexy wearing this?" Callie asks pointing at one of her dresses.

"We are going for a business meeting." Arizona rolls her eyes.

"But, that doesn't mean that I cannot look sexy." She brings out a black skirt with matching top.

"That skirt is too revealing." Arizona squeezes her eye brows together.

"I would look hot in this."

"Now you tell me how am I looking?"

"You always look so perfect- everything is perfect about you." Callie says in all sincerity.

* * *

"Callie, behave well. This is a very important meeting. I want you to be there, so that you know all these and can do it by yourself when I'll not be here." Arizona whispers in Callie's ear while entering the restaurant.

"Why wouldn't be you here?" Callie asks halting back.

"I mean, I might not be here always." Arizona says in a muffled voice.

"Nah! You always will be here…" Saying this Callie laces her fingers with Arizona's and starts walking towards the main banquet hall. Arizona quietly follows Callie looking at their laced hands together. They fit so nicely together. Arizona cannot understand how come suddenly all these seem so perfect, as if, she never had a life before this. Gradually, she is becoming so habituated to be with Callie, that she cannot remember that she has ever lived without Callie. Arizona starts feeling so guilty thinking about the contract. _Would Callie feel the same after knowing the truth?_

"Callie?" Arizona asks from behind. Callie looks back with questioning eyes.

Callie's eyes are a sea of floating emotions- those big eyes say everything- every tiny detail is evident in those twinkling eyes. Looking at them, how could Arizona tell that the foundation of their relationship is a lie? She cannot tell her that the outwardly perfect Arizona feels so imperfect inside. Arizona has never felt this helpless in her life before. Instead of telling the truth, she does what she is best at- pretending that everything is alright- pretending that everything will be alright. "Nothing Calliope."

* * *

"So, Ms. Arizona, we need time to consider your proposal to invest in your plan. Moreover, without talking to our president, I cannot make any decision." Yanik, the representative states.

"But… that would be too late." Carlos shakes in head.

"I know, but you know that Mr. Rogers cannot travel to the US at the moment. and he is very sensitive in making any foreign deal, specially considering how the US become little rigid in international business."

"We can do a Skype meeting." Arizona quickly suggests.

"He is someone from old school- only does face to face meetings." Carlos replies.

"But, he is travelling in Canada next week, right?" Callie asks. Both Carlos and Arizona look at her with surprising eyes. Seeing their reaction, Callie awkwardly smiles, "I know because today I had a chance to look at the proposal file."

"Yes, he is." Yanik replies.

"And Arizona too has business meeting in Canada. So, she can meet him there." Callie casually suggests looking at Arizona for approval. However, rather saying anything, Arizona only stares at her. "Arizona?" Carlos tries to get Arizona's attention.

"Is that possible?" Arizona finally asks Yanik. Yanik nods his head in positive, "this is a super idea."

Now Arizona turns to Callie, "impressive…Callie Torres!" She says in a teasing voice.

"Take me with you to Canada- I would bring out all my cards to impress you." Callie teases back.

"Okay." Arizona replies quietly looking at her plate.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I mean that. come to Canada with me- we finally will have our honeymoon time." Arizona replies still looking at her plate.

Callie notices Arizona's behavior, the sudden change in my demeanor, the use of her wording _honeymoon,_ but does not bug her about that. instead, she too replies, "okay," quietly.

Sometimes, only silence is enough to express what you feel for the other person. And the person who can read your silence, is your soulmate.

* * *

 **A/N: Any idea about the next plot of the story?**

 **I guess this should be my last story on fanfiction. Sometimes I feel, the fiction I write does not let me realize that there is a crazy real world outside too… where I belong to…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another quick update. I'm just too restless… and writing is something which keeps me sane, sometimes…**

 _ **Some of you were confused if Callie knows about the contract. No, she doesn't know. Besides Carlos and Lucia, only Adi knows about the contract.**_

* * *

 _"Question my sanity, but not my passion for you_

 _You are the completeness of my incompleteness"_

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 **After a week:**

The flight to Calgary will departure within couple of hours. Adi is also going with Arizona and Callie. Callie has gone to get coffee for Adi and Arizona, while they are walking through the proposal last time.

"Hmm… Adi, I think, we are perfect. No way that they wouldn't like it." Arizona nods her head satisfactorily. "By the way, where is Calliope? I really need the coffee, right now."

"She will be back soon." Adi replies while closing down the laptop. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you taking Callie with you?"

"Umm… Adi, you know that she needs to learn all these." Arizona looks away. "Why isn't she coming?"

"Arizona… why don't you accept your feelings for her?"

"Adi… there is nothing as such."

"See, I don't know that much…but I see how your eyes only look for Callie… even if you are upset at her."

"Noth…"

"Please… just tell her that you love her." Adi cuts in.

"You know about the marriage contract…I cannot do this."

"You can do anything… you just have to allow yourself…to fall in love… you just need to loosen up a bit…"

Before Arizona replies anything, she finds Callie coming with three cups of coffee cracking the crowd. Arizona cannot help but notice, how gorgeous the woman is. Her long black hair, talkative eyes, swollen lips are something Arizona can look at for the rest of her life. She wishes, there wouldn't be any contract in between them. She would have showered her whole life on this woman, making her believe that it is worthy to fall in love. For Arizona, Callie is scary, the developing feelings towards her is insane.

* * *

From Calgary airport, they have collected their prepaid car for their stay in Canada, however, the car has broken down half way on the road.

Callie asks looking around, "can you believe that they have snow at this time of the year?"

"It is North America, after all." Adi snorts a little. She has called the car rental place, but it seems that they would take some time. "Arizona, the map shows that there is a car rental just 15 minutes walking distance. Let's go there. We cannot wait like this here, in this freezing temperature."

"Yeah… you are right." Arizona rubs her covered hands with each other.

"Adi, you go and bring the car here… take Arizona too with you. Somebody should be there, in case owner of this car comes here." Callie says while stepping onto the empty side of the highway, where the whole area is snow white.

"Adi, Callie is right. You go ahead and arrange the car. We two will be waiting here."

Once Adi is gone, Arizona and Callie start walking towards the snow-white part of the barren place. While walking behind of Callie, Arizona makes a snowball and throws that at Callie. The snowball directly hits on Callie's back. As Callie turns towards Arizona with a surprised face, another snowball breaks on her shoulder.

"Arizona? Are you mad?" And another snowball comes towards her way before she could dodge it. "You are gone…bastard." Callie starts running after Arizona and Arizona too starts running ahead. Callie catches Arizona soon and grabs her with one hand, while with other hand she tries to grab snow from the pile of snow.

"No… Callie…no." Arizona starts wrestling with Callie and both the women fall on the snow hipped ground. Getting Arizona beneath her, Callie pins Arizona's both hands either side of her on the snow, "say sorry." She puts both of her leg either side of Arizona to hold her body weight. "Say …sorry…"

"nope... Never..." Arizona says controlling her fist of laughter.

Callie notices how beautiful Arizona is- her golden hair is totally messed against the snow under her. Leaving Arizona's hands, Callie slowly brings her right hand to remove the snowed strands of hair from Arizona's face. This makes Arizona to stop laughing. Arizona looks up to see how sincerely Callie is looking at her. _Can she trust her? She doesn't want to be ended up as one of Callie's priced possessions._ But she is drawn towards Callie like she has no control on herself. Callie is so additive that no matter what she wants to do, she ends up with a strange drawn towards this black raven haired woman. Every word of Callie is an epic for Arizona. Arizona is ready to be consumed in Callie, knowing that the fire in Callie would burn everything in her.

Callie feels _that_ pit of butterflies in her stomach, for which she can give up her world. It's not the kind of sexual desire she usually feels. It's like to have someone special in your life for whom you want to live a life. It's like having a someone who knows all your inabilities, but still makes you feel the best. Callie starts leaning to Arizona unconsciously. All she wants is to kiss _her wife_.

Her lips are drawn towards Arizona is like a moth to the flame. As Callie leans, halfway, she stops, "you are so beautiful"- she whispers. Arizona instantly feels the tingle in her body- a feeling of warmth spreads over her body- igniting every grit in her body. The chemistry between them, the drawn between them is electrifying and palpable, intense and physical, cavernous and livid. This is not the first time that someone has told her that she is beautiful, but no one has said this as passionately as Callie has. Arizona grabs Callie's neck and pulls her towards her.

As soon as Callie's lips touch Arizona's- both women initiate the kiss at the same time. Arizona has never felt this fieriness while kissing somebody as if her lips are burning and still she could not get enough of it and Callie has never felt this much love before. In the heat of the moment, Callie pushes herself harder on Arizona and Arizona reciprocates grabbing Callie's curl tighter. When Callie slides her tongue into Arizona's, she invades all those walls standing between them, separating them. It is like as rebellious as to win a war. Callie never has wanted to fall for anybody, never has wanted to be exclusive to anybody. However, in that moment, Callie knows that she wants to spend a life with this woman beneath her, for this woman making her happy for the rest of their lives. This is the woman with whom she wants to grow old. Arizona has ruined her, finally and for good.

Both the women go for a searing slow kiss, exploring each other, conquering every single corner of each other's mouth, tasting each other for the first time. The falling snow rather creates a magical environment. In this moment, every other lies in their lives become the only truth for them. The lie in their marriage no more remains a lie, the lie about their feelings for each other becomes the greatest truth ever. The truth is that both have fallen for a greater truth of their lives before they even know it.

Sometimes, only true feelings are enough to live a life together. nothing else matters. Nothing else should matter. True love is that fire, which burns all lies in people.

* * *

 **A/N: My crazy girlfriend asked me to write this story till 50th chapter (more of an order). What do you think?**

 _The part of the chapter, from where the kissing starts, I wrote it on the day, my girlfriend told me "I love you". She actually texted me. I still remember, the way, I came home from school almost dancing in the snow at late night. I never liked snow before that day. The effect those written texts had on me, I would never forget. Then, on that night I wrote the kissing scene. Later, when she told me, "I love you" -my whole world was upside down, happily though- I never told her this. Still, today every single time she says, I love you, every single time, I feel the tingly feeling deeper than the previous. And Babu, I hope you like this chapter…_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for showering so much of love on this story. Every review is a kind of award for me. Thank you sooooo much!**

 **And I know that some of my readers are busy in term-end final examinations… so this chapter is for you to unload your stressed mind!**

* * *

 _"My craving is not lust,_

 _I crave to be one with you…_

 _I crave to see where I end and you begin "_

 **Chapter 13**

After minutes, they pull from each other due to lack of oxygen but keep staring at each other, still breathing little high. Callie smiles a little, while brushing Arizona's cheek with trembling fingers.

"Hey... You two... " both Arizona and Callie jump out of each other, as Adi yells from the car window.

Callie quickly gets off from Arizona and Arizona embarrassingly stands up.

"I cannot believe that in this freezing temperature... You two here…," Adi makes a typical funny face, raising one of her eye brows, "come inside quickly...let me take you to room to finish your business."

Now Arizona is more self-conscious. She looks at Callie expecting a super annoying smile. Instead, she finds Callie with a face plastered with contemplation. For the first time ever, Arizona sees a kind of confusion in Callie's eyes, but there is more than confusion. It is sincerity, an honesty which Arizona has always looked for in Callie.

"Let's go in," Callie says inaudibly.

"Why are you behaving weird?" Adi asks, still smiling. Both are very quiet, as after getting into the car, none of them have spoken a word. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah! We are just cold." Callie replies looking at Arizona. Arizona's hair is dump, her coat is soaked and her lips are pursed with each other. Is she cold? "Are you feeling cold?" Callie asks concerned. "Adi, why aren't you turning on the heater?"

"Callie, it's not working properly. But just half an hour more. We will be at the hotel."

Callie quickly moves towards Arizona and wraps her shoulder with her arms.

"Callie!" Arizona tries to stop her.

"Please! Just let me," Callie says in the most convincing tone Arizona has ever heard of. Callie spoons Arizona more into her. Arizona does not know, what has got into her. She too nuzzles a more into Callie and rests her head on Callie's shoulder, almost hiding her face in Callie's crook. Why is everything changing suddenly? Whatever Arizona has thought, whatever she has planned, whatever she has known are turning into something else. This woman, whom she used to dislike so much is occupying all of her. Should it be stopped? Arizona looks up and sees how Callie is too looking at her. Those deep brown eyes are so truthful today. They are like mirror that Arizona can see only herself and no one else. Arizona has always dreamed of a life partner, who would love her no matter what, who would always be with her at every step of her life, not matter what!

"Are you feeling okay?" Callie asks softly.

"Okay? Have you ever hold anyone like that before? She is not only okay, she is the luckiest woman in the world..." Adi cuts in looking at the mirror, laughing.

Arizona snuggles a little more into Callie's arms. Does it feel like this when we fall in love? To be with Callie is like fulfilling. Callie is the only person, who has the ability to give Arizona an insane blood rush only by the way, she takes Arizona's name. Arizona has always thought that falling in love should be a slow process, where you know exactly when you have fallen in love. But, now she knows it's nothing like this. Arizona would never know when she has started falling for this woman, when her disliking has turned into unfeasible cravings, when her craving has turned into unfathomable love to spend a life with his raw woman. Now, she knows that probably love wouldn't be picture-perfect with Callie, but life would be worthless without _her Calliope_.

 _True_ , Callie thinks. She has never felt for anyone the way she has started feeling for Arizona. She has never believed in love or to be exclusive with anyone. But, Arizona has made her feel each of those cheesy feelings, she has always laughed at. There is nothing left in her without Arizona. The way she wants to protect her from rest of the world, she doesn't think that she would ever feel this for anyone else except this woman in her arms. All she wanted was to avenge the slap and insult, but now all she wants is to know this woman more, to hold her like this, to kiss her for the rest of her life _. Is this only a heat of the moment? Or is she falling for this arrogant woman in her arms?_ Callie pulls Arizona tighter in her arms, in a way that no one can ever take away the electricity that is passing between them, the intensity that is bringing them closer and the force which is breaking the wall between them.

Both Callie and Arizona looks out of the glass window- it's still snowing- everything is blurred, snowy, white and magically beautiful.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, tell me what are you expecting in the next chapter? You gotta tell me, if you wanna see a quick update. Kick my mind with some crazy ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had no intention to update this chapter and I even didn't know what I was going to write. But, something inside me just made me write this. I guess, I'm missing her too much…**

* * *

 _"I trust, the universe that one day_

 _Every inch of you would be mine…"_

 **Chapter 14**

"Arizona, you go to the washroom first and get changed." Callie states in a deep voice not looking at Arizona. She starts placing the luggage at the corner of the room. From behind, Arizona notices each of her movements and Callie too feels the eyes of Arizona on her.

Arizona lets a small breath come out and goes inside the washroom. Once Arizona goes into the washroom, Callie slowly goes near to the door of the washroom and places the palm of her right hand on the door. She wants to say so much to Arizona today, but just doesn't know where to start or if this is the right moment. _Does Arizona want the same too?_ Callie doesn't know. She only knows one thing that for nothing in this world, she can lose Arizona. She leaves the washroom door and goes to the bed to sit on the side of the bed.

Inside the washroom, Arizona leans on the sink, frustrated. She just has realized that Callie not trying to come near to her has actually made her depressed. She is feeling a strange pain in some corner of her chest, as if, she is losing something. Arizona looks at the mirror and sees how are eyes are steamed. It's all because of that _stupid Callie_. She wants Callie. She wants her so much tonight. Suddenly, she storms out of the washroom.

Callie looks up hearing the opening of the door.

"Haven't you changed?" She asks.

"No." Arizona replies taking few steps closer.

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is okay." Taking few more steps, Arizona stops exactly in front of her. "And this is all because of you. You made me this like this. You made me so miserable."

Callie keeps looking at her not knowing what to say. Arizona suddenly steps onto Callie's lap placing both her knees either side of Callie. Callie watches over the whole act locking eyes with the other woman. Arizona places herself properly on Callie's lap and cups her face. As a natural reflex, Callie places her hands on Arizona's waist while Arizona leans on to Callie's lips. Before pressing her thinner lips on Callie's fuller lips, she whispers, "I never knew that kissing somebody would break me into thousand piece." Then she closes the gap.

Callie reciprocates the kiss instantly, but her hands hesitate on Arizona's waist. Arizona smiles in the kiss feeling Callie's hesitation. Leaving Callie's cheeks she brings down her hands to find out Callie's and helps them to slide under her top. Now Callie smiles too in the kiss and slides her hands up to explore Arizona's bare back. On Callie's touch on the bare skin, every inch of Arizona's body gets goosebumps. The self-controlled Arizona probably loses all of her in that moment.

Seizing the kiss, Arizona pulls up and takes of her top staring deep into Callie's eyes. Callie swallows hard seeing Arizona's this changed avatar. Every fiber of her body is ignited like a flame. She never has thought that there could be person, for whom her body could ache like this, for whom the desires would be so carnal as well as so pure. She rolls down Arizona on the bed and starts kissing her neck. Arizona's body starts aching due to those kisses. Callie now knows Arizona's weak point. She smiles again and starts placing wet mouthed kisses trailing down to the Arizona, while unbuttoning her jeans. Once Callie reaches to the aimed place, Arizona closes her eyes arching her back, while grabbing the sheet of the bed with one hand and gripping Callie's hair with the other.

It might sound really cliché, but tonight they have made love.

The kind of love, which happens once in a lifetime, the kind of love, for which you can wait all of your life just to have that once in your life, the kind of love which makes you believe that there is that one person who is sent to this earth only for you… only for us!

* * *

 **A/N: I truly apologize for uploading such a short chapter, but I guess, at least the wait is over! But, the biggest drama is yet to happen… any guess?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: my sweetheart readers, thanks for your patience… so here it is! Special thanks to all who left messages and reviews to encourage me. Thank you so much! Of course, I will update, whenever I have time.**

 **Bunny90:** Another chapter just to let you know, each of your words means the world for me. Love you!

 **My flaky reader** : I never thought that I would reply any of your comments or trolls (a better word). But, the problem is you are always after my relationship with my girlfriend. She is till very much there and will be there for the rest of my life. I was just teasing you! Stay positive and see a psychiatrist if needed.

* * *

 _"The higher you build walls around your heart,_

 _the harder you fall when someone tears them down"_

 **Chapter 15**

Slowly Arizona wakes up from the most beautiful night of her life. Last night was just like a dream- every moment was living like a life with Callie. While regaining the lost senses, Arizona feels how Callie's hands are wrapped around her naked body; how Callie's naked body is pressed on her back. How come something could feel so right, so perfect and so unified. She turns towards Callie facing her. Callie's curls are covering half of her faces. Arizona removes those locks from her face. Callie is sleeping like a baby. Arizona looks at Callie and again thinks how perfect last night was. For Arizona, every touch of Callie was like putting all the puzzles of her life together. Until, she met Callie, she had a picture-perfect life. She never realized how it would feel loving someone insanely, how great it would be to submit herself totally. Arizona raises herself weighing on her elbow. And she starts peppering Callie's face with pecks, starting from her cheeks, noses, eyes, chin but she stops right in front of the lips for a few seconds.

"Why did you stop?" Callie asks still closing her eyes.

"You were not sleeping?" Arizona really smiles big cupping Callie's face with all her warmth. How come she is feeling so full from inside. No one has ever made her this happy. It's not about physical satisfaction- it's about finding that one person. Arizona knows by now that she has fallen deeper for this crazy woman. Somebody once told her that it takes only a minute to fall in love if you find your true love. Arizona thinks about that while she nuzzles herself in Callie's crook.

"Of course, I was sleeping. After last night's challenging work, I had to sleep." Callie embraces Arizona tight into her. "But, your pecks wake me up. You really kiss like babies."

"And you kiss really good." Arizona says softly still hiding her face in Callie.

"I'm a good kisser. Everyone says." Callie replies in her typical annoying tone.

"Stop it. I don't want to listen about others."

"Ohh! My wifey gets jealous." Callie pokes in Arizona's bare back.

Arizona raises her head, "of course not. I'm not jealous."

"You are."

"Nah, I'm not."

"Okay… then let me tell you, how last time, while kissing somebody…"

Before Callie could finish the sentence, Arizona presses her lips forcefully catching Callie off guard. But Callie responds the kiss instantly and rolls Arizona down to top on her. Cupping Arizona's face, she starts nibbling her lower lip. Once Arizona slides her tongue into Callie's, things become heated instantly. Callie senses Arizona's raising body temperature and one of her hands slowly starts trailing down Arizona's body. Arizona almost spreads her legs out of reflex. Her body reacts the way Callie wants it. Once Callie's fingers touch that spot Arizona closes her eyes with load moan grabbing Callie's back with her nails. Probably there wouldn't be a moment in her life when she wouldn't want this woman deeper into her. Arizona is ruined for the rest for the rest of her life, finally and forever.

"Callie, get ready for the breakfast." Arizona hurries Callie.

"I'm ready…" Callie replies looking up from the gamepad.

"I know, you take time in the shower. So, please quick." Arizona replies looking at the mirror.

While observing Arizona, Callie starts realizing that her intimate moments with Arizona were not only sex. They were full of devotion and deep feelings. Callie has never been a cuddly type- she used to do great sex and leave them almost immediately. But, with Arizona, last night and in the morning too, she never wanted her to leave. She wanted to enjoy the closeness, the nakedness of her wife, the vulnerability of Arizona. The way, Arizona hides her face in her crook, it warms up her heart. Callie feels how much she liked waking up with Arizona, how much she liked the jealousy of Arizona, how much she liked the thought of being exclusive to this one woman for the rest of her life. She can give up anything and everything just to be with this woman, who has made her so complete.

* * *

In the breakfast buffet, Adi waves seeing Arizona and Callie walking in. She smiles big noticing their joined hands. Anyone in this hall would come to know only seeing them that how much they are in love with each other. Adi has always noticed that if people are truly in love, they become so apparent and exposed. Probably, the vulnerability and the insecurity are the reasons, which makes love so beautiful, Adi thinks while walking towards the couple.

"Callie, let me grab some muffins from the other table and please get me some scrambled egg."

Once Arizona is little away from them, Adi grabs Callie's elbow, "did you tell that you love her?"

"Wh…what?" Callie falters and she is almost about to drop the plate from her hand.

"You didn't?" Adi asks in a stern voice.

"I…I don't love her." And Callie starts moving away from Adi, trying to escape.

"You are a dick." Adi almost yells.

"Adi, stop it."

"Look at this woman. If you let her go away, you would always regret. She loves you too."

"She doesn't."

"Didn't you sleep together last night? And what is that? that hand holding? I have never seen you holding anyone's hand before." Adi is determined not to let this topic go away.

"Yes, we did … that doesn't mean that I have to fall in love with her. I have slept with many others too." Now Callie has started defending herself. This is so much of Callie being Callie. She would never let anyone know that she could be softy. She would never let anyone know that she also can cry. Although, she knows that the feelings she has for Arizona is different and probably love would be a small word to envelope the range of feelings she has started having. But, she is determined not to let her walls fall.

"So, you don't love her?"

"No, I don't love her…. I DON'T LOVE HER….now happy?" Callie almost yells at Adi and turns to walk away, only to find that Arizona is standing just there with two plates full of food.

Arizona has heard how forcefully, Callie has uttered those words that she doesn't love her. She has never known that listening these words from Callie would be this sore. Somewhere in her chest, she feels like something breaks into millions of pieces inaudibly. Arizona has never felt this much of aching for anything or anybody in her life so far. In front of her own eyes, her world collapses down like a sand wall. Just now, she realizes that how much, she wants to hear those three magical words from Callie's mouth.

"Yoouu…" Callie stutters in fear of Arizona has listened to her, but she is almost sure that Arizona has heard of.

"Let's eat." Arizona walks tall. She cannot let Callie know how much she affects her, how much she is craving to love her, how much she wants Callie only belong to her and nobody else.

Adi looks at both of them and frustrated says, "Let's finish eating. We need to attend the meeting."

Once they are settled down at the table with their food, Callie starts, "Arizona…I…"

"Yes…Callie…you…" Arizona looks straight at Callie giving an opportunity to say it.

But, looking at Arizona, Callie feels a lump in her throat. What if Arizona doesn't love her back! If she would have loved her, she would have reacted about what she has heard of minutes back. But, she is playing so cool. Callie is okay hiding her feelings and not letting it out, instead of opening her heart in front of somebody, she knows is able to hurt her the most. Callie knows that Arizona can hurt her. Arizona has the power to crack her! And she doesn't want the other woman to know it.

But, sometimes we just need to let the other person know that they mean the world to us. What if we just lose them, for not telling them that how much they meant to us!

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't they buffoons? But, if you are in love, then no one can stop you from acting like the silliest person living on earth!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As I promised to upload the chapter before you wake up….and the night was awesome, I guess!**

* * *

 _"I need you because I love you"_

 **Chapter 16**

"Okay… Colonel seems to be in a bad mood", Callie mutters to herself quietly peeking at Arizona. They are on the way to the meeting.

"What?" Arizona turns to Callie, evidently upset.

"Nothing," Callie replies quickly and then adds, quietly, "Torres, you are in a danger zone…"

"What did you say?" Arizona snaps.

"Nothing."

"What nothing… you say something and whenever I ask, you reply as nothing."

"Because I have nothing to say."

"Yes, of course, you have _nothing to say_ ," Arizona stresses out the last part of the sentence before looking out of the window of the car.

"If you have anything to say, why don't you say it?" Callie blurts out.

"What?" Arizona turns towards Callie irately.

"You heard me!" Callie replies in a stone-cold voice. This is so much of Callie that she knows how to annoy people and especially with Arizona, she knows exactly what annoys Arizona the most.

Arizona stares at Callie silently for a while but decides not to say anything. As time is passing by, Arizona is feeling so tempered that she is feeling like throwing out Callie out of the car. But, at the moment, the meeting is so important that she decides to let it go for a while.

"Callie, we need to concentrate on the meeting."

In the conference room, once Adi is done with presenting the proposal, Mr. Rogers, the president of the company, seems to be really pleased. He turns towards Callie and Arizona, "I'm almost impressed. I just need to know, what is the guarantee that we are going to make enough profit from this."

"Mr. Rogers, do you have a better proposal than this now?" Callie asks a reverse question.

"You need to prove that your plan is the best." Mr. Rogers smiles.

"For that, you need to work with us. In Business, we cannot guarantee anything." Callie again replies.

"So, Ms. Robbins… are you going to lead this project?" Mr. Rogers asks.

"Yes, Of course! This is her brain child." Callie answers proudly. She has never felt this proud about anybody ever.

Arizona looks at Callie for a while, then replies, "Nah! Callie Torres is going to take over the project eventually. I'll not be there after few months."

Callie is surprised with the answer but keeps quite for the time being.

"If you have some time, I would like you to meet the heads of different departments. Since we are going to work together, I would like you to meet the people, you need to work with."

"So, we are getting the project?" Arizona asks smiling.

"I guess so… "

As soon as the meet and greet start, Arizona seems to be very relaxed, but she has restrained herself looking at Callie. Since last 15 minutes, she has been trying to make eye contact with Arizona, but Arizona successfully has dodged her. Then, Callie moves her chair little bit closer to Arizona and suddenly puts her right hand on Arizona's left thigh. Feeling Callie's hand on her thigh, Arizona almost jumps out of her chair and then quickly turns towards Callie furiously.

"What is this Callie?" Arizona says inaudibly.

"Nothing." Callie smiles big flashing all her teeth but now puts her hand inside the skirt, on the bare skin of Arizona.

Arizona cannot believe that Callie actually is doing this amidst of so many people.

"Callie, move your hand… RIGHT NOW."

"Of course!" Saying this Callie moves her hand little upper of the thigh.

Arizona already has started seeing stars. Nobody has ever turned on her, the way Callie is doing right now. Knowing that they are in a meeting room, they could be caught any moment embarrassingly, Arizona realizes that she herself doesn't want Callie to remove the hand.

Somehow, she says, "please…."

"What?" Callie moves her hand little up. Her fingers are almost at the touching distance with Arizona's bikini line.

"Please…"

Callie looks at Arizona and slows moves out her hand. _Anything for you Arizona…anything.. you don't have to beg_.

But, rest of the day goes Arizona completely ignoring Callie's presence. The more Callie tries to go near to her, the more distant she becomes. All these have made Callie frustrated. She has never been this patient with any other woman.

Once both returns to the room, Arizona goes to the washroom to freshen up and Callie sits on the couch. She can listen to the sound of water in the sink in the washroom. She feels how her head is pounding. Suddenly she gets up and goes to the washroom.

"Arizona, open the door." She starts banging the door. She needs to talk.

"What is this?" Arizona opens the door.

"I'm asking what is this?" Callie pushes Arizona inside the washroom.

"Callie, I have no time to talk about all these rubbishes." Arizona steps back.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Callie almost steps on Arizona.

"I'm not…" Arizona takes one step back and her hip hits the edge of the sink line.

"You are… as if, I'm not there… you are talking to everybody but not to me." Callie stands on nose to the nose with Arizona.

"Callie…" Arizona tries to go away.

"NO." Callie stops her putting her hands on Arizona's waist. "And Why did you say that you wouldn't be there after few months?" Callie asks almost sounding like a demanding kid.

Arizona takes a long breath. "Calliope Torres, I signed a contract letter with Lucia that I would be heading the company for a year. And I wouldn't be there after few months. I guess you don't know about this." Arizona's blue eyes are steamed, but she needs to get it out- if not today, then she wouldn't be able to say it ever. Since Callie doesn't love her, she has nothing to lose now.

"I knew about this," Callie replies simply. "So?" Callie looks deeply into those blue steamed eyes.

"So, I'll leave once the contract period is over." Arizona finds it harder to continue eye contact with Callie. "You got your answer?"

"Leaving me?" This is the first time that Callie seems to be surprised. "Are you going to leave me?"

"You are sleeping on the couch," Arizona replies pushing Callie away.

On the bed, Arizona feels so restless. She cannot forget how Callie asked her like a child if she was going to leave her. Arizona just needs to know that Callie too needs her as much she does. When she is entangled in her own thoughts, unexpectedly she feels Callie climbing up the bed. Nothing happens for next few minutes, but then Callie just lies behind of her snaking one of her hands around her stomach and nudging her face into the crook of Arizona's back.

"Callie?" Arizona just whispers. Feeling Callie so near to her body, she knows that she has lost it.

"Don't leave me," Callie whispers back and tightens her grip around Arizona. Callie gives a soft peck on Arizona's cheek. Arizona feels the moisture on her cheek. "I need you Arizona…"

"You do?" Arizona mutters under her breath and closes her eyes to stop the forming tears. She just needs to know this that Callie needs her too.

"Yes, I do." Callie utters these phrases like a marriage vow, like standing on the alter, promising the bride that she will be needing her for the rest of her life.

Callie starts putting open mouthed kisses on Arizona's bare neck, while she starts grinding her center on Arizona's back thigh, making Arizona moan loudly. "I do," Callie purrs again on Arizona's ear and starts sliding her hand inside Arizona's panties. "I do." She mumbles again once her fingers reach the destination.

"I do too," Arizona replies while breathing high, moaning deeper, letting a drop of a tear coming out of her eyes.

The kind of love which makes you needy is probably the best kind of love. This needy love reminds us how much we need the other person to be there, not leaving us ever, making it sure that they have come to our lives to stay!

 **A/N: So, Callie knows it! Umm… well, now? That Dumbo still hasn't said those three magical words!**

 **And many of you have complained how they do lots of back and forth and not telling what they need to say. I can tell you one thing that if you have this intense true feeling for someone else, there would always be loads of back and forth. Your insecurities, your ego, and your attitude will speak out before you do! But, as I always have said, love finds out their own way to meet… so let them find it out too …**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Hey… ** _I'm really sorry for this late upload. I was busy with exams, conferences, and job and never could make time for this. And right now, too, I'm at work. However, my girlfriend got super angry at me and I know how much she has been demanding for an update since last two days…. So, my_** golla ** _, this is for you…_**

* * *

 _It was the wildness of it that got me going: the primal lust,_

 _the sheer needs of two people in heat,_

 _quickly finding ways to express their sacred hunger to each other in animal passion_

 **Chapter 17**

Arizona wakes up when she feels something is moving in between her legs and without opening here eyes too, she knows what that is.

"Callie!" Arizona removes the sheet and looks down, "you bastard, again?" Of course, there is smile on her face.

"You sleep… why did you wake up?" Callie rolls her eyes looking up from her position- that in between Arizona's legs. Before Arizona could say anything, Callie again deeps back to the place making Arizona moaning harder. "You like it… stop pretending."

"Shut up…keep doing what you are supposed to do.

Arizona lies back totally breathless, Callie climbs up and peppers her neck with feather like kisses and mutters almost inaudibly, "te amo locamente".

"What did you say?" Arizona is still breathing high. "Come again."

"Nothing." Callie smiles and starts getting off from the bed.

"What nothing? And where are you going?" Arizona asks little annoyed.

"I need to make some phone calls," Callie replies wearing her tee.

Arizona doesn't say anything, but she is very irritated because of the way, Callie gets out of the bed right after sex. Arizona always has imagined having sweet bedtime after sex, maybe they could have some small talks. But, Callie will always get off after the mind-blowing sex. And just now Callie has said something, but on asking like every other time, she has given the same reply, nothing. Arizona is really pissed off now.

While taking shower, Callie laughs at herself. She had said those three words to Arizona, but she didn't know it. Callie is always so afraid of letting her guards off in front of Arizona. She can feel that Arizona too loves her, but what if, Arizona doesn't love her, the way she does.

At the airport, Adi asks, "Cal, still, your fight is going on?" Adi looks at Arizona. Arizona is sitting at the lounge with a super grumpy face. "She is looking at you as if she would kill you."

"I don't know." Callie shrugs her shoulders. "She was okay during se…" She stops her big mouth realizing what she was about to say.

"During…?" Adi asks with a smug face.

"Adi…" Callie walks towards Arizona and takes the next seat.

"SO?" She tries to do some small talk.

"What did you tell me in the morning?" Arizona asks directly looking at Callie. Anger is evident in her eyes. Callie is not sure if this is the right time to do the translation.

"Forget that…" Callie almost stammers.

"Okay… don't talk to me till the point you don't tell me the meaning".

Callie again tries to talk to Arizona in the aircraft. It has been an hour, but Arizona is behaving as if Callie does not exist here. So, Callie starts, "See…"

"Excuse me… I'll go to the washroom." Arizona bypasses Callie to the direction of the washroom.

Callie is so frustrated now. She is certainly not known for her patience. She quickly gets up and follows Arizona. As Arizona is about to go in the washroom, Callie pushes her inside and moves in the small washroom with her.

"Callie?" Arizona angrily pushes her away, but there is not enough space to move anywhere.

"What? Stop being such stubborn. Tell me why are you angry?"

"I'm not."

Callie grabs Arizona's hair and pulls her in a searing kiss. "Now tell me."

Because of the force of the kiss, Arizona is little breathless. Even though she is upset towards Callie, the kiss has melted her down. She can never say no to this wild woman standing in front her.

"I hate when you get up from bed right after sex," Arizona says like a little girl.

Callie only stares at her not knowing what she can say now. Callie never had anyone with whom she would want to share the bed except having sex. But, when Arizona says this, she realizes this.

"This is the only thing?" Callie moves little closer, almost crashing Arizona's body with hers.

"And what did you say in Portuguese?"

"It was Spanish." Saying is Callie grabs Arizona again and starts kissing her with all she has. Somehow in between the kisses, Arizona murmurs, "we…. Ummm aircraft…"

Callie holds Arizona's one leg on her own leg to have more space while inserting her hand in her pants. "I know…"

"Callie…yes… there…" Arizona starts demanding for more. For them it doesn't matter where they are, probably they can have sex anywhere, as long as, it is in between them. The kind of sexual attraction, Arizona feels for Callie, this is not comparable with any other feelings. These cravings for Callie is new, raw and flashy.

When Arizona is almost there, Callie hides her face in Arizona's face and starts moving her fingers faster. She knows that Arizona is just there. She moves her lips towards Arizona's ears and breathes out, "I love you, wifey", as Arizona reaches her peak.

Arizona clutches Callie's shoulders, "What?"

Callie bites Arizona's ear lobes and again says, "te amo locamente…. I love you, crazy."

Arizona keeps staring in Callie's eyes, "this is what you said in the morning?"

Callie nods and holds her waist tightly.

"And you are saying me this, in an aircraft washroom… after seducing me like this?"

"Tell me you love me too…" Callie asks her.

Arizona nods her head frustrated, "I don't know what I have seen you that I love you this madly."

"What?"

"Nothing … you stupid…." And she hugs Callie tightly. "I love you…too…more than you would ever know." She places a tender kiss on Callie's neck, "don't you think we are too obvious now considering the time we are in this washroom?"

There is no right time or place to say the other person that how much we love them. Life is small and it is never enough to love someone… to tell them, how much they mean to us. And true love probably the most obvious thing in this whole world.

* * *

Let me know if I could end the story soon… or should I add more drama in it?

And the verses below are written by my hot-shot basketball player girlfriend, who happens to be a wonderful writer too…

"A player and a writer,

We had nothing in common.

But tonight my Jersey smells of you

And your stories of our conversations."


End file.
